Advent Calendar
by Amaya Uchiwa
Summary: Décembre est arrivé, et apporte avec lui un doux vent hivernal, mais il signe aussi l'approche fulgurante de Noël et des fêtes de fin d'année. Et selon les personnes, ce mois est vécu différemment. / UA, Calendrier de l'Avent
1. En Avent, toute !

**Advent Calendar**

**NdA** – Hello ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Et cette fois-ci, je vais faire un calendrier de l'Avent ! Donc, je pense que vous connaissez le principe, il y aura un OS chaque jour du mois de décembre, jusqu'au 25.

Cela fait bien des années que j'écris, mais aussi très longtemps que je vais faire un calendrier de l'Avent, sauf que je ne me motivais pas assez et que je n'avais pas l'inspiration, ni même le temps. Mais, j'ai décidé de me lancer cette année ! Je pense que ça va être difficile, étant donné que j'ai quelques idées mais rien d'écrit en avance... ça sera donc un véritable challenge ce mois-ci... J'espère y arriver en tout cas !

Bref, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et vous laisser lire ce premier OS ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir notre Naruto national âgé de huit ans, ainsi que Minato et Kushina !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** – Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

Première case - En Avent, toute* !

Seul dans sa chambre à peine éclairée par sa lampe de chevet, Naruto faisait les cent pas, pour s'occuper en attendant que ses parents montent se coucher.

En cette soirée du premier décembre, il avait un objectif très clair et concis, et un plan pour parvenir à atteindre ledit objectif, qui consistait simplement à aller dans la cuisine pour récupérer son calendrier de l'Avent et le finir en une fois.

Il avait eu cette idée le matin même, après avoir mangé son premier chocolat de décembre, qui se trouvait dans son calendrier. Le goût lui avait immédiatement plu, et il avait voulu ouvrir la deuxième case. Seulement, pour éviter cela, sa mère lui avait retiré son bien et l'avait mis dans un meuble en hauteur. Selon elle, respecter le principe de l'ouverture d'une seule case par jour était mieux, et surtout, cela permettait d'avoir un petit plaisir bref mais quotidien. De ce fait, elle lui avait interdit de toucher à son calendrier de l'Avent quand elle n'était pas là, afin d'être certaine qu'il ne mange pas tout d'un coup.

Seulement, têtu comme il était, Naruto n'avait pas prévu de se plier aux exigences de sa génitrice, et avait décidé qu'il se servirait tout seul, lorsque ses parents dormiraient.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait dorénavant la tête collée contre la porte de sa chambre, écoutant ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Ses parents discutaient, comme tous les soirs avant qu'ils aillent se coucher.

Intérieurement, le garçonnet pria pour qu'ils ne tardent pas à monter dans leur chambre. Si ils parlaient jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

Or, il tenait _vraiment_ à mettre ce plan en action, tant il était parfait à ses yeux.

Seulement, ses parents restaient un obstacle qu'il ne pouvait esquiver, et surtout pas affronter.

Il ne redoutait pas son père, il était trop gentil pour le gronder mais en revanche, sa mère était bien capable de le renvoyer se coucher après lui avoir tiré l'oreille.

Kushina était bien plus redoutable que son mari.

Naruto resta donc de longues minutes collé à la porte de sa chambre, à attendre patiemment que ses parents aillent se coucher pour le laisser agir à sa guise.

Il manqua d'éclater de rire en entendant les pas ''délicats'' de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui brillait par sa discrétion, et notamment au niveau de sa façon de marcher. Elle était incapable de ne pas taper des pieds, surtout dans les escaliers. Si cela dérangeait Naruto habituellement, là, ça l'arrangeait beaucoup. Comme ça, il savait exactement où était sa maman et pouvait savoir quand frapper.

Et justement, la ''délicatesse'' de sa mère en train de monter les escaliers était un signal comme quoi il pourrait bientôt passer à l'action.

Le petit blond attendit encore quelques minutes, et décida de quitter sa chambre discrètement en entendant celle de ses parents se fermer et commença sa mission.

Rapidement mais sans faire de bruit, Naruto quitta l'étage, qui était la zone la plus dangereuse de la maison pour sa mission, étant donné que sa mère s'y trouvait. Il se hâta donc de rejoindre les escaliers, afin d'être un minimum en sécurité.

Néanmoins, il eut à peine le temps de poser un pied sur la quatrième marche qu'il sentit les ennuis arriver.

En effet, de là où il était, il pouvait voir qu'il y avait toujours de la lumière dans la cuisine, et il se souvint que, contrairement à sa mère, son père n'était pas encore monté se coucher.

La panique commença à le submerger et, perdant toute notion de discrétion, il prit ses jambes à son cou et retourna dans sa chambre au pas de course.

-Naruto, ce n'est pas l'heure de courir dans le couloir ! Dors maintenant, il est tard ! hurla Kushina qui était toujours dans la chambre parentale.

Déçu d'avoir été entendu, Naruto ne répondit rien et se posa sur son lit pour réfléchir. Une seule idée germa dans son esprit : il n'avait qu'à attendre patiemment que son paternel aille se coucher avant de passer à l'acte.

Ce qui arriva assez rapidement, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre parentale se ferma discrètement une fois Minato à l'intérieur, Naruto ouvrit la sienne avec douceur. La voie était libre, il pouvait y retourner !

À pas de loup, le petit blond traversa le couloir du premier étage pour atteindre les escaliers, essayant d'être le plus discret possible, ce qu'il parvint à faire sans soucis.

Doucement, et précautionneusement, il descendit les escaliers dans la pénombre, prenant garde à ne pas chuter. Il ne tenait pas à se faire griller par ses parents et ne voulait pas se faire mal en tombant bêtement.

Une fois arrivé en bas, il se dirigea dans la cuisine, là où se trouvait son trésor.

Avec une certaine crainte d'être repéré, mais néanmoins content d'être arrivé jusque là, il alluma la lumière pour y voir plus clair, et repéra rapidement sa cible.

Cible qui se situait en hauteur, dans un meuble au dessus de l'évier.

Afin d'atteindre son objectif, Naruto prit une chaise dans la cuisine et la souleva en faisant bien attention à ce qu'il faisait. Si un pied touchait le carrelage et le frottait, cela risquait de faire du bruit et donc, de mettre un terme à sa mission.

Par chance, il parvint à approcher la chaise de l'évier sans faire de bruit, et la posa au sol avec autant de discrétion que possible.

Il allait donc pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le jeune Uzumaki grimpa donc sur la chaise afin d'atteindre le meuble, qu'il ouvrit doucement. La porte grinça, le faisant paniquer. Et si sa mère l'entendait ? Il se ferait disputer à coup sûr ! Il attendit donc quelques secondes sans bouger afin d'être certain que personne ne se levait à l'étage.

Par chance, ce ne fut pas le cas et il put finir d'ouvrir le meuble, lui permettant d'enfin voir son précieux calendrier de l'Avent.

Souriant et fier d'être arrivé jusque là sans s'être fait griller, Naruto se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit le bras droit pour atteindre son but et le prendre.

Seulement, alors qu'il approchait sa main de son trésor, il fut plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale et se figea net. Il entendit clairement le son d'un pied qui se claquait sur le sol à intervalles réguliers, et savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

Et justement, puisqu'il savait, il préférait rester immobile.

Quand la lumière se ralluma, Naruto tressauta mais resta raide comme un piquet sur sa chaise. Sa mère le voyait, mais dans sa tête, il ne se faisait pas trop remarquer, donc ça allait pour lui.

-Naruto, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques à cette heure-ci ? demanda Kushina.

Là, c'était clair et net, il était grillé.

Néanmoins, il refusait de baisser les bras et s'avouer vaincu directement. Il réfléchit donc à toute vitesse, tout en descendant de son perchoir.

-J'avais un peu soif, maman... mentit-il.

-Il me semble pourtant que les boissons sont dans le frigo. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans le meuble ?

-Euh... un verre ? essaya-t-il.

-Dans le buffet du salon, et pas ici. À moins que tu n'aies envie de boire dans un emporte-pièces ou un moule à gâteau mais ça risque d'être très difficile.

Naruto se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, sentant que ses excuses ne servaient à strictement rien, bien au contraire. Sa mère en profitait même pour se payer sa tête.

-Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? redemanda Kushina.

En sentant le regard de sa mère peser sur lui, le garçonnet se sentit gêner et tritura ses doigts en regardant le sol. Intérieurement, il pria pour que sa maman lâche l'affaire et le laisse tranquille.

Mais cela aurait été trop facile.

À la place, Kushina continua à le regarder fixement, attendant patiemment qu'il parle. Et comme Naruto n'aimait pas le silence, il soupira et décida d'avouer son plan.

-Je voulais manger le reste de mon calendrier de l'Avent... et pour ne pas que tu me gronde, je voulais te dire que papa l'avait mangé dans la nuit...

À la fin de son récit, Naruto s'attendait à ce que sa mère le dispute et le renvoie se coucher en vitesse, mais il n'en fut rien. À la place, elle émit un rire discret et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.

-Tu sais que tu as des idées saugrenues, Naruto ? Allez file te coucher, je vais laisser passer pour cette fois... mais que je ne te reprenne pas en train de fouiller ce meuble ! ordonna la mère de famille.

-Oui maman... bonne nuit.

Pour ne pas gâcher la subite bonne humeur de sa mère, le blondinet décida d'obéir et de réellement aller se coucher. Néanmoins, il n'était pas décidé à abandonner son plan pour autant. Le mois de décembre était encore long et il avait encore le temps de passer à l'attaque.

Après tout, il était à peu près aussi têtu que sa mère pouvait l'être.

Elle pourrait donc l'envoyer se coucher autant de fois qu'elle le voulait, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Il trouverait le moyen de manger les autres cases de son calendrier, foi de Naruto !

* * *

*Ce titre est une référence au titre d'une fanfiction _Fairy Tail_, aussi un calendrier de l'Avent, sorti il y a quelques années et qui n'est toujours pas terminé il me semble. J'avais adoré le jeu de mots à l'époque et ça me tenait à cœur de faire un petit clin d'œil à une histoire d'un fandom que j'ai lâché il y a presque deux ans, maintenant.

Bref ! Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous avez aimé ou non ? Pour ma part, j'en suis assez satisfaite mais je sais que j'aurai pu le faire mieux... mais passons ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis en review ! C'est très important pour que je puisse mieux cibler mes erreurs et rectifier le tir. Aussi, si vous voyez quelques petites fautes, merci de les signaler pour que je puisse les corriger !

Sur ce, je vous dit à demain pour un nouvel OS !


	2. Tourbillon décoratif !

**NdA** – Hey ! Me revoilà ! Et cette fois-ci, je ne poste pas trop tard ! Champagne ?Bref, aujourd'hui, pour notre deuxième case, nous retrouverons un duo bien connu, à savoir Naruto et Sasuke !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Deuxième case – Tourbillon décoratif !

Vautré sur son lit, Sasuke poussa un profond soupir, environ le cinquantième depuis qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, soit depuis six bonnes heures.

Naruto avait eu une idée assez étrange pour la décoration de l'appartement. En effet, il avait décrété qu'il ferait tout sans aucune aide, y compris celle de Sasuke, qui n'avait pas vu ça d'un très bon œil. Après tout, l'Uzumaki était une catastrophe ambulante. Il était bien capable de casser la moitié des décorations sans le faire exprès. Ce fut donc pour éviter de retrouver le logement sans dessus-dessous que l'Uchiha avait tenté de dissuader son compagnon de tout décorer lui-même.

Mais, malheureusement, Naruto était aussi têtu qu'un âne, et il avait fermement refusé que Sasuke l'aide, en lui prouvant d'une façon plus que radicale.

À savoir en l'enfermant purement et simplement dans leur chambre, sans oublier de lui piquer sa clé et de bloquer la porte dans le couloir avec un cale-porte et une étagère.

Autrement dit, Sasuke était enfermé dans sa propre chambre, sans aucune chance d'en sortir, si ce n'était sauter par la fenêtre. Sauf que leur appartement étant au sixième étage, c'était tout bonnement impossible, à part s'il voulait se casser quelque chose, voire se tuer, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas du tout.

Bien entendu, il avait également appelé son frère pour que ce dernier vienne à l'appartement et tente de convaincre Naruto de le laisser sortir. Mauvaise idée. Il était tombé sur Yahiko, qui s'était ouvertement moqué de lui et avait raccroché, sans oublier de lui dire qu'il avait tout intérêt à attendre patiemment que l'Uzumaki daigne lui ouvrir.

Ce qui ne semblait pas être prêt d'arriver s'il se fiait au vacarme qu'il entendait dans le salon.

Vacarme qui cessa quelques instants, pour laisser sa place au bruit des pas de Naruto, qui s'approchait du couloir.

-Naruto, est-ce que tu aurai la gentillesse de m'ouvrir cette foutue porte ? demanda Sasuke en entendant son compagnon devant la porte.

-Pas possible, j'ai pas terminé ! Attends encore un peu, je te promets que je fais au plus vite ! répondit Naruto le plus naturellement du monde.

-Imbécile, dépêche-toi ! Ça devient long, je suis enfermé depuis ce midi !

-Oui, je sais Sas'ke ! Je te promets que je me dépêche ! Je devrais avoir fini dans pas longtemps, je te le jure !

-Bah grouille-toi au lieu de donner des excuses ! ordonna Sasuke qui perdait patience.

Les pas empressés qui quittaient le couloir firent comprendre à l'Uchiha que Naruto se décidait enfin à bouger un peu. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait bientôt sortir de leur chambre.

Décidé à attendre encore un peu sans trop s'énerver, Sasuke commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, en traînant un peu sur son téléphone.

Un quart d'heure passa.

Puis une demie-heure.

Puis une heure.

Puis deux heures.

Puis trois heures.

Et à la quatrième heure, Sasuke se dit que, soit Naruto se foutait ouvertement de lui, soit il l'avait oublié, soit il s'était endormi dans le salon vu qu'il était minuit passé.

Dans tous les cas, l'Uchiha, dont la patience était moins réputée que son nom de famille, s'agaça très sérieusement et frappa la porte avec violence.

-Bon sang Naruto, tu as tout intérêt à venir ouvrir cette porte si tu ne veux pas finir à la rue pour plusieurs jours !

Sasuke attendit quelques minutes, laissant une dernière chance à Naruto de se pointer et de déverrouiller la porte.

Ce qui n'arriva pas, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

-Naruto, ouvre bordel ! Où je te promets que toi et tes ramens, vous allez trouver refuge sous un pont !

Encore une fois, il attendit un peu. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, ainsi que le son d'un meuble qu'on déplaçait.

Rapidement, ce fut le bruit de la clé qui tournait dans la serrure qui fut audible, ainsi que le ''clic'' annonçant sa liberté.

La porte n'eut pas le temps de s'ouvrir qu'il s'en chargea lui-même, en y allant assez brusquement, surprenant Naruto.

Naruto qui blêmit subitement en voyant le regard noir de son amant, qui semblait avoir des envies de meurtre. Envies que l'Uchiha semblait prêt à rendre réelles.

Dans l'espoir de calmer son compagnon, et très gêné, le blond ria nerveusement et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Tiens, t'es encore là Sasuke ? Désolé, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour tout finir, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop... ricana Naruto en détournant le regard.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, fulminant intérieurement. Si il venait à ouvrir la bouche, ce serait pour insulter son compagnon de tous les noms, et ça n'en valait pas la peine. Néanmoins, quand il vit que Naruto osa à nouveau le regarder droit dans les yeux, il décida que ce dernier méritait tout de même de subir sa colère, au moins un minimum.

-T'es pas fâché, hein Sas'ke ? demanda gentiment l'Uzumaki.

-Juste un conseil : cours.

-Hein ?

-Juste, cours. Très vite, très loin.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus à Naruto pour décamper, Sasuke sur les talons et décidé à lui faire payer son après-midi de calvaire.

Et bien entendu, trop occupé à courser son crétin d'amant dans tout l'appartement, Sasuke ne prêta nullement attention à la décoration pour Noël faite par Naruto. Même si le blond le suppliait de s'arrêter pour bien regarder, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était de faire payer son imbécile d'Uzumaki, qui était tout de même attentionné mine de rien.

Même si une autre solution pour tout décorer seul aurait été préférable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous avez aimé ou pas du tout ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif en review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis, et puis ça aide toujours ! Pour ma part, j'avoue être assez satisfaite pour une fois ! Il m'est venu naturellement lui aussi !

Bref, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous souhaiter une bonne soirée, ainsi que de vous dire à demain pour un prochain OS !


	3. C'est pas de l'art !

**NdA** – Hey ! Comment vous allez ? Je suis de retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mais pour vous proposer un nouvel OS ! Et aujourd'hui, on change de personnages... nous retrouvons Sasori et Deidara en ce 3 décembre ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! (Je tiens juste à vous dire que cet OS est le plus court pour le moment ! Il n'y a même pas 1000 mots... voilà voilà !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Troisième case – C'est pas de l'art !

Quand Deidara lui avait proposé de sortir voir le marché de Noël, Sasori avait refusé sèchement. Faire des allers et des retours pour voir tout un tas de babioles insignifiantes n'était pas son fort, d'autant plus que le risque d'entendre son idiot blond grommeler tout le long de l'après-midi était présent, et détestable.

Logiquement, il n'avait aucune raison d'accepter cette stupide sortie.

Seulement, son imbécile de petit-ami qui ne comprenait rien à l'art avait trouvé une solution pour le faire bouger. Solution qui se nommait le chantage. C'était simple, Deidara lui avait simplement dit que s'ils n'allaient pas ensemble à ce fichu marché de Noël, il s'occuperait lui-même de décorer tout leur logement avec de l'argile explosive.

Pour épargner l'appartement et sa vie, il avait accepté en grognant un peu, afin de montrer son mécontentement.

Mécontentement qui était toujours d'actualité, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Comme il s'en était douté, à peine au cœur du marché, Deidara s'était mis à grommeler des choses inintelligibles et incompréhensibles à propos des diverses petites décorations, telles que les boules à neige ou les petites maisons lumineuses, et ce sans s'arrêter une seconde pour respirer.

Pour râler et hurler sur tous les toits que l'art était une explosion, il était fort, même très fort. Aussi doué qu'en chantage.

-Hun, il n'y a rien d'artistique dans ce fichu marché... ces choses sont toutes fades, ça manque d'explosion... grogna le blond le visage à moitié caché dans son écharpe.

-Arrête de râler, je ne me suis pas laissé embarquer ici pour t'entendre sans arrêt, soupira Sasori avec lassitude.

-Ose me dire que tu trouves ces... immondices artistiques, hun ! Ça ne ressemble à rien !

Pour le coup, le rouquin n'allait pas essayer de contredire son amant. Bien qu'il ait une idée différente de l'art, il trouvait également ces babioles fades et peu esthétiques. Si elles avaient été faites en bois et sans être recouvertes de paillettes, il aurait peut-être apprécié mais là... il voulait juste se crever les yeux.

-Hun, comment des gens peuvent acheter ça ? C'est vraiment un manque de respect à l'art ! grommela à nouveau Deidara.

-Je te signale que Tobi en fait une collection.

-Ça n'a rien de bien étonnant, il n'a jamais rien compris à l'art.

Sasori leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et continua à avancer dans le marché, prenant quelques articles pour décorer le sapin dès qu'ils l'auraient acheté. Autant rentabiliser cette sortie un minimum.

Après quelques derniers tours dans le marché, le créateur de marionnettes décida d'aller payer ses quelques achats pour partir ensuite. Seulement, son idée tomba très rapidement à l'eau quand il se rendit compte que Deidara n'était plus à ses côtés.

-Bon sang, où il est parti encore ? soupira Sasori.

Avec un grand dépit et haïssant devoir attendre pour faire quelque chose, le créateur de marionnettes commença ses recherches dans le marché pour retrouver son petit-ami. Néanmoins, après de longues minutes de recherches dans les étalages de guirlandes, de boules de Noël et autres petites décorations, le résultat fut sans appel : son crétin blond avait disparu.

En dernier recours, et pour ne pas perdre plus de temps, il envoya un message à son compagnon, lui demandant où il se trouvait. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

«_Attends-moi vers la caisse, je rends ce marché fade plus artistique._»

En voyant le message, Sasori fronça les sourcils, s'attendant au pire. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à Deidara par un point d'interrogation quand le bruit d'une légère explosion le fit sursauter.

-L'art est une explosion ! entendit le rouquin.

-Mais vous êtes malade ?! Que quelqu'un appelle la sécurité, il a fait sauter un rayon entier avec des statuettes ! s'exclama une femme qui avait certainement vu la scène.

Encore plus dépité qu'avant, Sasori poussa un profond soupir. En même temps, avec Deidara qui gardait quelques explosifs assez inoffensifs dans ses poches en cas de besoin, ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement...

Pour son art ultime, cet imbécile était vraiment prêt à tout.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je sais que je radote mais n'hésitez vraiment pas à me faire part de votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne peut que m'aider à progresser !

Sinon, j'ai eu peur de poster cet OS en retard cette fois-ci... madame inspiration est venue vraiment au dernier moment, je commençais à désespérer ! Bon, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire, et je pense que ça se voit... Ce n'est pas mon préféré personnellement, je le trouve même assez médiocre pour être honnête...

Bref, on se retrouvera demain pour la quatrième case !


	4. Costume

**NdA** – Bonsoir ! Excusez-moi du léger retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis pour écrire cet OS. J'avais la tête ailleurs et quelques petits blocages à certains endroits. Mais bon, il est quand même là ! Aujourd'hui, encore un changement de personnages ! Cette fois-ci, nous allons retrouver Yahiko et Itachi le temps d'un OS.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quatrième case – Costume

Assis sur le canapé du salon, Yahiko poussa un petit soupir d'excitation, impatient de voir son compagnon sortir de la salle de bains. Son plan était prêt, il ne manquait plus qu'Itachi pour le mettre à exécution.

Assez contrarié d'avoir passé une énième semaine seul, Yahiko avait décidé de montrer son mécontentement à son amant d'une manière bien à lui. Pour faire des crasses, il savait être aussi créatif que son cousin, qui avait pourtant mis la barre haute en enfermant Sasuke dans leur chambre pour tout décorer seul.

Certes, il avait été un poil moins cruel que Naruto, mais sa petite démonstration de contrariété allait être plus qu'embêtante pour sa victime.

En effet, dans un élan de motivation, mais aussi de folie, il avait décidé de mettre un cadenas sur l'armoire de son compagnon et la sienne, en prenant bien le soin de ne laisser aucun vêtement traîner en dehors. Simple et efficace.

Itachi risquait de ne pas trop apprécier la plaisanterie, sachant qu'il devait sortir pendant une partie de la journée, mais franchement, Yahiko n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un enfant capricieux mais il voulait absolument faire comprendre à son amant que la situation était devenue très pénible pour lui.

Après quelques minutes, le rouquin entendit la porte de la salle de bains se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir, avant qu'Itachi ne fasse son apparition durant quelques secondes. Yahiko vit son amant monter les escaliers à la hâte, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Un frisson traversa son corps entier. Mine de rien, Itachi ne devait pas avoir très chaud... Malgré le chauffage, l'appartement restait assez frais.

Après quelques secondes, le rouquin entendit son amant descendre les escaliers plus vite que prévu et s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

-Yahiko, est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi il y a des cadenas sur les armoires ? interrogea Itachi assez intrigué.

-Oh, ça ? Une envie soudaine... ça évitera que les chats aillent dedans et mettent leurs poils partout.

-D'accord... où est la clé de la mienne ?

En entendant cette question, le Namikaze se retint de sourire d'un air machiavélique. Il avait bien envie de faire tourner son compagnon en bourrique.. et n'allait pas se gêner pour le faire.

-Je ne sais plus trop où elles sont rangées... mentit Yahiko. Il me semble qu'elles sont dans un meuble dans la cuisine.

Sans attendre plus d'explications, Itachi parti à la recherche des clés dans la cuisine, fouillant rapidement dans tous les meubles. Du salon, Yahiko l'entendait râler et se demander où étaient les clés. Après quelques minutes, le brun revint dans le salon pour fouiller un peu partout. Encore une fois, ses recherches furent vaines, ce qui sembla l'agacer.

-Yahiko, tu ne sais vraiment pas où sont passées ces fichues clés ? demanda Itachi d'un ton assez sec.

-Puisque je te dis que je n'en sais rien !

-Bon sang, tu n'aurai pas pu les laisser à un endroit visible et évident ?

-J'y ai pas pensé... puis, au pire, tu peux sortir en serviette. Je suis persuadé que ça ne déplairait pas à certains...

-Yahiko !

Sentant que son amant perdait petit à petit sa patience, Yahiko décida d'arrêter de le chercher. Néanmoins, il ne put se retenir de l'embêter une dernière petite fois avant de lui dire qu'il avait les clés.

-En fait, je sais où sont les clés, mais avant de le dire, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.. dit Yahiko.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira Itachi qui était trop exaspéré pour refuser.

-Le costume posé sur la table de la cuisine, tu peux le mettre ? Promis, après, je te dis où sont les clés.

Assez blasé et pas enchanté pour un sou, l'Uchiha se dirigea dans la cuisine pour voir ledit costume. Il manqua de s'étouffer en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un accoutrement de Père Noël, qu'il était donc forcé de mettre pour enfin avoir les clés qui lui donneraient accès à ses affaires. Dans un autre contexte, et si il avait eu le temps, il aurait essayé de convaincre Yahiko de lui donner ce qu'il voulait sans devoir se ridiculiser mais là... il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de se plier aux caprices de son amant.

Amant qui ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant revenir dans le salon, habillé de ce maudit costume qui le dérangeait plus qu'autre et le rendait ridicule. Il se sentait humilié dans cet accoutrement, et espérait que Yahiko soit sympathique et lui donne les clés directement.

Enfin, pour cela, il fallait qu'il cesse de rire comme une hyène.

-Yahiko, arrête de rire, c'est pas marrant...

-Je peux t'assurer que je trouve ta tête très drôle ! Bon sang, c'est si beau à voir... se moqua le rouquin.

-Bon, arrête de te moquer et dis-moi où sont ces foutues clés !

Continuant à ricaner, Yahiko fouilla dans ses poches de jean et montra les clés. Rapidement, Itachi eut comme des envies de meurtre. Il n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on se joue de lui comme ça. Néanmoins, sa colère retomba comme un soufflé sorti du four lorsqu'il entendit des petits coups provenant de la porte d'entrée. Le brun poussa un soupir de désespoir. Forcément, il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne pendant qu'il avait un accoutrement ridicule...

Se promettant que Yahiko paierait pour son coup fourré, l'Uchiha se dirigea vers l'entrée pour voir qui était devant leur porte et ouvrir. Quand il se retrouva face à son cousin, il songea que l'univers entier était contre lui, et décida de prendre Shisui de court avant qu'il ne fasse une quelconque remarque.

-Je te préviens, tu fais ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire, je t'émascule, menaça Itachi.

-Je ne dirai rien, t'en fais pas, rétorqua Shisui en souriant.

Restant méfiant et attentif à la moindre remarque désobligeante que son cousin pouvait lui sortir, Itachi laissa Shisui rentrer dans l'appartement et retourna vers son idiot de Namikaze, qui le regardait d'un air narquois.

-Je t'ai dit que ce costume t'allait à ravir ? se moqua gentiment Yahiko.

-Yahiko, s'il te plaît, donne-moi la clé pour que je puisse m'habiller normalement... demanda Itachi au bord de la crise de nerfs.

L'espace d'un instant, Yahiko voulut céder face au ton désespéré de son amant, mais il tint bon.

-Je gagne quoi à te laisser cette clé ? Après tout, tu vas encore partir et me laisser tout seul comme la semaine dernière... soupira-t-il en se donnant un air triste. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, après tout, j'ai l'habitude... continua le rouquin en détournant le regard.

Bien qu'il surjouait beaucoup, Yahiko pensait à peu près ce qu'il disait. Évidemment, il avait conscience que ce n'était pas de la faute de son compagnon si il se retrouvait fréquemment seul. Itachi ne choisissait pas de faire des voyages d'affaires, après tout. Néanmoins, même en sachant cela, le Namikaze en avait un peu marre de ne presque plus voir son amant, et avait peur de ne pas l'avoir pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Alors qu'il détournait toujours le regard en faisant une moue boudeuse, Yahiko entendit son compagnon pousser un soupir de dépit, presque de désespoir. Il comprit donc qu'il aurait enfin ce qu'il attendait.

-Bon, Yahiko, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tout seul la semaine dernière et de te laisser encore une fois aujourd'hui. Je te promets que je ferai en sorte de rester ici plus souvent si c'est ce que tu veux. Maintenant, je t'en prie, donne-moi la clé pour que j'ouvre _enfin_ mon armoire, s'il te plaît...

Face à l'air désespéré de l'Uchiha ainsi que son ton presque implorant, Yahiko manqua d'éclater de rire. Enfin, il avait ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis quelques temps. En prime, il avait des excuses, ce qui n'était pas négligeable, surtout de la part d'un Uchiha.

Mine de rien touché par le discours d'Itachi, et sachant qu'il avait été sincère, Yahiko tendit les clés à son amant, qui les récupéra en le remerciant avant de filer pour se préparer.

En voyant son cousin se dépêcher de monter à l'étage, Shisui, qui était resté en retrait, laissa échapper un soupir amusé. Voir Itachi agir comme ça n'était pas offert à tout le monde. C'était même la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Naturellement, il posa son regard onyx sur Yahiko, qui se mit à le regarder aussi.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends Itachi s'excuser comme ça et être dans un tel état. Je sais pas exactement ce que tu lui a fait en plus de dix ans mais bien joué, annonça Shisui en souriant.

Pour répondre, Yahiko se contenta de faire un grand sourire à Shisui, heureux d'entendre ça. C'était la première fois qu'Itachi se trouvait dans cet état, et ce n'était certainement pas la dernière. Il avait encore des petites idées pour martyriser son pauvre amant.

Sa créativité n'avait pas de limites, surtout pour embêter Itachi.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Pour ma part, cette fois-ci, je suis plutôt satisfaite, bien que je trouve Itachi un peu OOC... (après, c'est un UA donc c'est un peu normal)

Bref, je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps ! Je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour le prochain OS !


	5. Bataille de boules de neige !

**NdA** – Hey ! Nouveau jour (enfin soir...) de décembre, et donc, nouvel OS ! Aujourd'hui, encore des personnages différents ! Nous retrouverons Naruto et Sasuke qui ont 6 ans, ainsi que Kushina et Mikoto !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cinquième case – Bataille de boules de neige !

En voyant la porte de la maison des Uchiha, Naruto sentit sa bonne humeur habituelle revenir au galop et ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire à sa mère, qui lui rendit avec douceur. Kushina préférait largement voir son fils souriant que boudeur. Le voir grincheux toute la matinée avait été un calvaire, pour une raison que la jeune mère trouvait assez futile.

En effet, Minato et elle devaient s'absenter pour la journée afin de signer tout un tas de papiers en lien avec leur achat de la maison dans laquelle ils vivaient. Ce n'était spécialement cette raison qui empêchait Kushina d'emmener son fils. Ce qui la dérangeait, c'était le temps de trajet. Étant donné qu'ils devaient aller dans une autre ville, à deux heures de Konoha, prendre Naruto avec eux n'était pas possible. Ou du moins, ça ne serait pas supportable pour lui.

Seulement, Naruto n'avait pas vraiment apprécié être mis à l'écart. Même pour aller signer des papiers, il avait tenu à partir avec ses parents. Si Minato avait décidé de le laisser piquer sa crise tout seul, Kushina lui avait fait comprendre qu'il resterait à Konoha et se ferait garder. De quoi faire taire le petit garçon qui bougonnait tout de même de temps à autre et avait décidé de faire la tête à sa mère.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit et reconnaisse l'endroit où il devrait rester pour la journée.

Sentant son fils commencer à trépigner d'impatience, Kushina frappa deux fois à la porte et attendit quelques secondes. Rapidement, ladite porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Mikoto Uchiha, une amie de toujours dans l'Uzumaki.

Après avoir salué l'adulte, Naruto perdit rapidement son intérêt pour la conversation et regarda l'intérieur de la maison avec envie. Il avait beau adorer Mikoto, elle n'était pas la personne qu'il souhaitait voir en priorité.

Dans l'espoir de voir cette dite personne, le garçonnet se pencha un peu sur le côté, essayant de mieux observer. Concentré, il ne fit attention à rien et sursauta lorsque sa mère lui tapota l'épaule.

-Maman, tu m'as fait peur ! pleurnicha le blondinet.

-La prochaine fois, écoute-moi au lieu d'essayer de voir Sasuke.

-J'essayais pas de voir Sasuke !

-À d'autre, petit garnement ! Allez, je vais te laisser...

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui, on reviendra te chercher dès qu'on sera de retour à Konoha ce soir.

Avec douceur, Kushina embrassa tendrement le front de son fils, qui lui colla un bisou à son tour avant de regarder sa maman s'éloigner. Avec tendresse, Mikoto invita le petit garçon à rentrer dans la maison, et lui indiqua directement où se trouvait Sasuke. Avec un grand sourire, Naruto remercia la mère de son ami et se précipita dans la cour arrière pour rejoindre son camarade.

Naruto retrouva son ami sans mal. Ce dernier se trouvait au pied d'un arbre, en train de regarder la neige qui tombait avec un grand intérêt. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs tombée tout le long de la nuit, et tenait bien au sol.

Forcément, en voyant la belle poudreuse blanche à ses pieds, la tentation fut trop forte pour l'Uzumaki, qui prit de la neige entre ses mains pour en faire une boule.

Usant de ses maigres forces, Naruto lança sa boule de neige sur Sasuke, qui sursauta en la recevant à l'arrière du crâne. Le petit brun se retourna vivement et gonfla la joue pour montrer son mécontentement.

-Tu es sérieux, usuratonkachi ? soupira Sasuke.

Pour montrer qu'il était bel et bien sérieux, Naruto reprit de la neige et forma une nouvelle boule. Face à lui, son camarade commença à faire la même chose. Néanmoins, le jeune Uchiha n'eut pas le temps de finir son œuvre qu'il reçut le projectile de l'Uzumaki en pleine tête.

C'est ainsi que commença une bataille acharnée entre les deux garçons, qui couraient dans le jardin en s'envoyant des boules de neige dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. De temps en temps, Sasuke se cachait derrière un arbre pour ne pas recevoir de projectiles dans la figure, et Naruto préférait simplement foncer vers les boules de neige qui le visaient.

Leur après-midi entier passa rapidement. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Mikoto leur demanda de rentrer au chaud car la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Leur premier réflexe une fois rentrés dans la maison fut de s'installer sur le canapé. Vu leur après-midi, ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à rejoindre Morphée qui leur tendait les bras. Sasuke était à moitié couché sur l'accoudoir, et Naruto était blotti contre lui, souriant tendrement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kushina frappa à la porte des Uchiha pour récupérer son fils. Comme en fin de matinée, ce fut Mikoto qui lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent dans le salon, et la rouquine sourit tendrement en voyant le canapé.

Son fils était juste adorable, endormi contre son ami...

À cet instant, elle n'eut qu'une seule envie, qu'un seul souhait : que cette relation entre les deux garçons reste telle quelle.

Si jamais ils venaient à ne plus être aussi proches, aussi fusionnels, elle serait certainement plus que déçue.

Car ce petit moment tendre entre eux ne pouvait qu'annoncer une belle amitié, et durable.

* * *

Voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review ! Pour ma part, ce que je pense de cet OS... ben, quand j'ai eu l'idée, elle me plaisait vraiment mais j'ai eu des gros bugs pour l'écrire... Je suis un peu déçue de moi-même mais en vrai, ça aurait pu être pire..

Bref, je vais cesser de blablater, et je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour la suite !


	6. Boutique de vêtements

**NdA** – Hey ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 6 décembre, soit un nouveau jour de ce mois magique. Du coup, évidemment, nouvel OS, assez court ! Cette fois-ci, grosse nouveauté en terme de personnages pour moi ! Nous allons simplement suivre Sakura et Ino ! Première fois que j'écris sur elles, ça fait bizarre...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sixième case – Boutique de vêtements

Au bord de la déprime et de la crise de nerfs, Sakura fouillait dans les rayons d'un magasin de vêtements, gardant encore espoir de trouver son bonheur.

Quand on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était invitée à une soirée pour le Nouvel An, elle avait été plus qu'enchantée. À cause de ses études en FAC de médecine, elle ne se donnait plus le temps de sortir avec des amis ou même de se faire des petites virées un peu partout avec sa meilleure amie, Ino. Du coup, comme elle en avait l'occasion, elle avait accepté de venir à cette soirée et de lâcher un peu ses cours le temps des fêtes de fin d'années.

Sauf qu'un petit problème s'était vite posé. En effet, les quelques vêtements qui pouvaient lui aller lors d'une soirée dataient de l'époque où elle était encore au lycée, soit plusieurs années en arrière. Et comme son corps avait changé dans ce laps de temps, elle ne rentrait plus dans ses vêtements.

Voici donc la raison pour laquelle elle tournait en rond dans cette maudite boutique de fringues qui ne proposait rien de bien fou. Elle avait beau écumer tous les rayons, aucun article ne lui faisait envie. Ino tentait de lui proposer quelques robes ou tenues, mais elle répondait toujours négativement.

Vraiment rien ne lui plaisait. Enfin si, les quelques sweats à capuches avec des oreilles lui donnaient envie mais pour sortir avec des amis, elle ne trouvait pas que c'était adéquat.

Poussant un nouveau petit soupir, Sakura secoua doucement la tête en voyant un haut en dentelle qu'Ino lui montrait.

-T'es sérieuse, tu n'aimes pas ça non plus ? demanda Ino avec lassitude.

-Y'a trop de dentelle, me connaissant, je vais le craquer en moins de deux secondes... annonça Sakura d'un air dépité.

-En même temps, si tu faisais un peu plus attention, tu ne craquerais rien !

-Si tu le dis...

-Bon, arrête de prendre cet air déprimé et essaye de fouiller un peu plus. Tu trouveras peut-être ton bonheur ici, il faut vraiment tout regarder.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, la rose reprit ses recherches en traînant les pieds. En même temps de chercher quelque chose pour elle, Sakura regarda certains vêtements pour ses amis. Avec son petit budget, des habits seraient l'idéal comme cadeaux de Noël. Cadeau simple mais efficace.

Après de longues minutes à tourner et virer dans les rayons du magasin, la jeune femme trouva son bonheur. Une simple robe bordeaux, pas chère en plus de ça, et pile à sa taille.

Satisfaite de sa trouvaille, la rose s'empressa de la montrer à sa meilleure amie, qui lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu as enfin trouvé quelque chose ! Je commençais à désespérer, se moqua gentiment la Yamanaka.

-Ne fais aucun commentaire et amène-toi, je vais l'essayer et j'ai besoin de ton avis.

Ne laissant en aucun cas le choix à son amie d'enfance, la Haruno saisit le poignet de la blonde et la tira jusqu'au cabine d'essayages. Avec sa force assez démesurée, Sakura força Ino à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil face aux cabines et s'engouffra dans l'une d'elles, qui était libre.

Elle en sortit deux minutes plus tard, vêtue de sa trouvaille.

-Alors ? Ça me va ?

-Ouais, ça te va pas trop mal.

-Du coup, je l'achète ?

-Vas-y, elle te va bien, grand front.

-La ferme, Ino la truie.

En entendant son vieux surnom, la blonde poussa un petit soupir amusé et traîna un peu sur les réseaux sociaux en attendant que Sakura sorte, ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Satisfaites toutes les deux, elles décidèrent de partir en direction de la caisse.

En se dirigeant vers son dernier objectif, Sakura tomba nez-à-nez avec un vêtement pour homme qui lui fit immédiatement de l'œil. Curieuse de connaître la taille, elle saisit le tee-shirt pour regarder, et sourit de satisfaction en voyant que ça allait.

Derrière elle, Ino regarda le vêtement et poussa un profond soupir de dépit.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas acheter cette horreur ? demanda la blonde.

-Et bien si ! Je suis certaine que Naruto va l'adorer, avoua Sakura en riant.

Une nouvelle fois, Ino jugea du regard le tee-shirt que sa meilleure amie tenait fièrement entre ses mains. Effectivement, Naruto allait aimer... En même temps, un tee-shirt gris avec écrit «I Love Ramens» sans oublier un imprimé d'une boîte de nouilles instantanées... l'Uzumaki ne pouvait qu'adorer.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis en review !

Cette fois-ci, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ! Je vous donne simplement rendez-vous demain pour le prochain OS !


	7. Course aux Cadeaux !

**NdA** – Hey ! Me revoilà pour notre septième jour du mois de décembre ! Et de ce fait, voici le septième OS de ce Calendrier de l'Avent. Aujourd'hui, petit retour de notre Naruto national, avec Sasuke évidemment !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Septième case – Course aux cadeaux !

En regardant l'heure sur son portable, Sasuke sentit le stress le gagner quelque peu. Le centre commercial ne tarderait pas à fermer à cette heure-ci, et il n'avait pas réussi à trouver tous les cadeaux pour sa famille et ses amis.

Le brun laissa échapper un petit soupir et commença à se tendre. Il avait certes encore du temps jusqu'à Noël, il tenait absolument à acheter tous les cadeaux le plus vite possible. En tardant trop, il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne trouve plus rien.

Déjà que là, il peinait à avoir des idées... une semaine avant Noël, cela serait une véritable catastrophe.

Alors qu'il commençait à sérieusement perdre espoir de trouver les cadeaux restants, Sasuke sentit les mains de son amant se poser sur son ventre ainsi que le souffle chaud de Naruto dans sa nuque.

-Commence à pas te stresser, tu vas avoir le temps d'acheter le reste... murmura Naruto.

-J'espère... mais le problème est que je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées... soupira l'Uchiha.

-Je te connais, tu vas trouver..

En entendant ces mots, l'Uchiha commença à se détendre. Naruto avait vraiment un effet magique sur lui. Il était capable de le rassurer ou de le calmer facilement, que ce soit avec ses mots ou avec ses gestes.

Après un chaste baiser dans le cou de son compagnon, l'Uzumaki décida de se détacher de lui et se mit à ses côtés, en souriant à pleines dents.

-Du coup, il te manque les cadeaux de qui ? demanda Naruto avec enthousiasme.

-Juste ceux de mon frère, Yahiko, mes parents et Kakashi, souffla le brun.

-Pour Yahiko, j'ai une idée ! Un piercing ne pourrait que lui faire plaisir, crois-moi ! s'exclama le blond.

-Attends, il est percé ?

-Ouais, sur la langue. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ?

Sasuke secoua doucement la tête. Non, il n'avait jamais fait attention. En même temps, il avait mieux à faire que regarder la langue de son beau-frère lors d'une conversation...

Appréciant l'idée de son compagnon, l'Uchiha se mit à la recherche d'une boutique vendant des piercings. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de chercher très longtemps, Naruto lui prenant le bras pour l'emmener chez le perceur du centre commercial. Une fois dans la boutique, Sasuke regarda attentivement, afin de voir si quelque chose était susceptible de plaire à Yahiko.

Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Naruto qui le guida, connaissant bien les goûts de son cousin. Sasuke fut donc orienté vers un piercing assez basique sur les conseils de son amant. Ils passèrent quelques minutes dans le magasin pour payer l'article et reprirent leur marche dans le centre commercial.

-Ensuite, pour Kakashi... souffla Naruto en pleine réflexion.

-J'ai déjà une idée. Il faudra juste que je commande sur Internet, annonça Sasuke.

-Ah oui ? Tu vas lui prendre quoi ?

-Le Paradis du Batifolage, le cinquième tome.

-Simple et efficace... tu es sûr qu'il ne l'a pas ?

-Il râlait parce qu'il était introuvable il n'y a pas longtemps. Et Obito se charge de l'empêcher de l'acheter si jamais Kakashi tombe dessus un jour. J'ai tout prévu pour ça, t'en fais pas.

-D'accord. Bon, du coup, il ne reste plus qu'à voir pour tes parents et ton frère...

-Les plus compliqués... soupira Sasuke.

-Mais non ! Je te promets, on va trouver quelque chose que tu pourras leur offrir ! s'écria Naruto plus positif que jamais. Par exemple, pour ta mère, un vase ou une petite bêtise du genre pourrait lui faire plaisir !

-Hum... j'en suis pas si sûr que ça...

Dépité par le pessimiste de son amant, Naruto poussa un profond soupir et fit la moue. Dans l'espoir de trouver une idée, il saisit le bras de Sasuke et marcha rapidement dans le centre commercial, observant les boutiques pour voir si quelque chose pouvait lui donner une idée.

Idée qui arriva très rapidement lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une bijouterie.

-Je sais ! Tu peux lui offrir un bijou ! s'enthousiasma Naruto.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil et réfléchit quelques secondes. L'idée de son compagnon n'était pas si bête. Sa mère n'avait pas beaucoup de bijoux, ça pouvait lui faire plaisir d'en recevoir un pour Noël. Et par la même occasion, il pouvait même trouver un cadeau pour son père. Une montre basique pouvait éventuellement plaire à son géniteur. C'était utile et ne prenait pas de place, Fugaku pouvait apprécier.

Sans consulter son compagnon, l'Uchiha se dirigea vers la bijouterie et regarda un peu ce qu'il y avait. En seulement un tour, il repéra ce qu'il voulait pour ses parents, et attendit qu'une vendeuse soit disponible pour acheter un collier avec une fleur d'hortensia* en pendentif pour sa mère, et une simple montre en argent pour son père.

Une fois ses achats effectués, Sasuke sortit de la boutique et saisit directement le bras de son amant pour l'emmener dans une librairie non loin de la bijouterie. Après quelques temps de réflexion dans les magasins, il avait trouvé une idée, à savoir acheter les deux premiers tomes de la saga Harry Potter, en version Serdaigle. Itachi adorant lire et aimant la licence du sorcier de Poudlard, ça ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir.

Au final, il n'allait lui manquer que le cadeau de Naruto. Seulement, pour l'acheter, il aurait besoin de la présence de son frère ainsi que l'aide de Yahiko pour tenir l'Uzumaki à l'écart.

Ce qui n'allait pas être chose aisée... Naruto restait Naruto, après tout...

* * *

*En langage des fleurs, l'hortensia est associé à l'amour filial, soit l'amour d'un enfant pour ses parents, et à la gentillesse. Pour Mikoto, je ne voyais pas mieux !

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Comme toujours, je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour un nouvel OS !


	8. Sweet Morning

**NdA** – Hello ! Nouvelle journée de décembre, donc nouvel OS ! Pour notre huitième case, encore un changement de personnages ! Cette fois-ci, nous retrouverons Itachi et Yahiko pour un OS... différent de ce que je peux écrire, donc plus court pour le test. Et oui, je profite de ce calendrier pour essayer de nouvelles petites choses !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Huitième case – Sweet morning

Yahiko aimait beaucoup les choses simples. Il adorait se poser dans un fauteuil près d'une cheminée pour lire un livre ou juste admirer les flammes danser avec grâce. Le feu ne lui faisait pas peur, il l'apaisait.

Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était les matinées douces et calmes, rythmées par le simple bruit de sa respiration et celle de son compagnon endormi à ses côtés.

Les matinées parfaites, comme il avait tendance à les appeler.

Dans ces moments-là, malheureusement très rares à cause du travail de son amant, il ne voulait pas bouger de son lit. Il voulait juste profiter de la chaleur accueillante de ses draps, de la douceur des rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre, ainsi que de la présence d'Itachi.

C'était donc ce qu'il faisait à l'heure actuelle.

Yahiko s'était réveillé assez tôt, du moins pour lui. Pourtant, deux heures après avoir émergé, il était toujours couché, observant son amant endormi, ses yeux noisettes brillant de tendresse. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le contempler, il n'allait certainement pas quitter le lit.

D'habitude, le premier levé était Itachi. La semaine, il partait au travail très tôt et le week-end, il se chargeait du ménage à huit heures tapantes, quand il ne partait pas courir en ville.

En d'autres termes, le Namikaze n'avait jamais l'occasion de profiter de son amant le matin. Et comme cette fois-ci, il pouvait se permettre de le faire comme Itachi était présent, il ne se faisait pas prier.

Ah, s'il fallait que son compagnon travaille dur jusqu'à ce que son corps dépasse ses limites pour qu'il puisse le voir un minimum, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge...

Voyant que son compagnon n'était pas prêt de se réveiller, le roux lui caressa tendrement la joue, sachant qu'il n'ouvrirait pas les yeux maintenant. Avec Itachi endormi, il pouvait en profiter pour redécouvrir son visage en détails, et sentir la douceur de sa peau.

Seulement, sa contemplation ne dura pas très longtemps. Son Uchiha remua doucement et ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur. En voyant la bouille encore ensommeillée de son compagnon, Yahiko laissa échapper un petit rire, attendri. Il était si mignon en état de semi-somnolence...

-Bonjour... dur, le réveil ? se moqua gentiment Yahiko.

Pour répondre, Itachi se contenta de grommeler et de se renfoncer doucement dans les draps, en s'approchant de son amant. Yahiko laissa échapper un second petit rire amusé. Son amant n'était pas vraiment du matin. Il lui fallait toujours quelques minutes pour bien émerger. Apparemment, c'était de famille... Sasuke était pareil selon Naruto, qui avait déjà pris un coup de pied dans les parties parce qu'il avait trop parlé à son petit-ami mal réveillé.

Ne jamais embêter un Uchiha qui venait de se réveiller. Jamais.

Ayant bien retenu la règle et refusant de mettre son compagnon de mauvaise humeur, Yahiko décida donc de ne pas trop parler, et se contenta de caresser le dos et les cheveux d'Itachi, qui s'était blotti contre lui.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas très fréquent qu'Itachi vienne contre lui. L'Uchiha n'était pas très câlin. De temps en temps, ça lui arrivait d'en quémander implicitement. Seulement, c'était très rare.

Profitant donc de ce moment, Yahiko répondit donc aux attentes de son compagnon, sans oublier de se faire plaisir en jouant un peu avec les cheveux de ce dernier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il adorait faire glisser les mèches souples de son amant entre ses doigts. Ça l'occupait et le détendait.

Apparemment un peu mieux réveillé, Itachi commença à lui rendre ses caresses, s'occupant de son dos avec lenteur et douceur. Ses gestes étaient un peu maladroits, mais ils faisaient bien plaisir à Yahiko, qui en ronronna presque.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, qui étaient loin d'être désagréables. L'un comme l'autre ne voyait pas le temps passer. Ils étaient comme enfermés dans une bulle où il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Cette bulle... Yahiko s'y sentait tellement bien qu'il commençait à avoir peur que son amant le lâche subitement.

-Est-ce que cette fois-ci, tu vas me lâcher pour faire tout ton foutu ménage ? souffla Yahiko.

-Ça attendra cet après-midi, je suis bien ici... murmura Itachi en se calant un peu mieux contre son amant.

Satisfait par la réponse de son homme, Yahiko sourit gentiment et lui embrassa le haut du crâne avec tendresse.

Oui, c'était une matinée parfaite. Enfin, à un détail près...

Pourquoi Amaterasu, perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, était-elle en train de le regarder d'un air meurtrier ?

Il n'y avait pas, il détestait ce fichu chat !

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Avez-vous aimé ou non ? Comme toujours, je vais vous embêter et vous inviter à me laisser votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif en review ! Je dois admettre que pour cet OS, ça m'aiderait beaucoup car c'est la première fois que j'écris un texte... doux ? Fluffy ? Ouais, c'est pas souvent que ça arrive, je suis plus centrée sur le drame et le comique (du moins, j'essaye d'être comique haha !) En tout cas, une chose est sûre, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS !

Bon, je crois que j'ai un peu beaucoup parlé sur ce coup-là... Nous nous retrouverons demain pour notre neuvième OS !


	9. Mon beau Sapin !

**NdA** – Hey ! Nous sommes le 9 décembre, et du coup, nouvel OS ! Comme celui d'hier, il est un poil spécial, et donc très court (700 mots, à peine) Et pour cause, notre protagoniste sera un peu... différent ! Sinon, nous voyons Naruto et Sasuke !

_(**Petite info** _! _Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai changé le rating du recueil, et c'est normal ! J'utilise parfois un vocabulaire pas très fleuri donc, ce rating est plus adapté ! Voilà !)_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Neuvième case – Mon beau sapin !

Depuis que le sapin était installé, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : jouer à l'intérieur.

Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises, mais l'humain trop joyeux l'avait houspillé à chaque fois. Pff, il n'était décidément pas drôle, le blond...

Son maître l'enlevait aussi du sapin dès qu'il le voyait, mais en douceur. Il ne le grondait pas, lui disait juste de ne plus y retourner.

Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire...

Les choses interdites étaient toujours les plus intéressantes. C'était une vérité universelle et personne ne dérogeait à la règle. Pas même son colocataire forcé, canidé de son état et véritable fainéant.

Kurama passait son temps à faire la sieste sur le canapé... L'humain blond l'y autorisait toujours. Normal, puisqu'il était son maître. Le favoritisme rentrait en jeu.

C'était vraiment anormal. Lui, il ne pouvait rien faire sans se faire gronder par ce maudit humain !

Aller lécher la vaisselle dans l'évier lui était interdit. Faire ses griffes sur le canapé lui était interdit. Miauler pour obtenir l'attention de son bien-aimé maître lui était interdit. Et maintenant, jouer avec les boules du sapin lui était interdit !

Trop d'interdictions pour lui dans ce maudit appartement... il était tellement mieux seul avec son maître, quelques années auparavant ! Au moins, il avait plus de libertés !

D'ailleurs, puisqu'on ne lui laissait plus ses libertés, il allait en reprendre ! Nah !

Vérifiant à plusieurs reprises que son maître et l'humain idiot n'étaient pas dans les parages, il s'approcha doucement du sapin, terrain de jeu convoité depuis bien longtemps.

Une fois à quelques centimètres, il eut l'occasion de voir son reflet dans une jolie boule rouge, qui brillait de milles feux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent subitement.

Il avait tellement envie de jouer avec.

Néanmoins, il se retint et regarda un peu plus en hauteur. Il vit d'autres boules rouges, mais aussi de couleurs différentes.

Des vertes, des dorées, des argentées...

Il devait absolument les voir de plus près !

Pouvant enfin réaliser son rêve, il planta ses griffes dans le tronc du petit sapin et grimpa pour avoir un accès à son paradis coloré.

Dorénavant entouré de petites boules de plusieurs couleurs, il commença à jouer avec en leur mettant des petits coups de pattes.

Le bruit que les petits objets firent eurent le mérite de le rendre fou de plaisir.

Se laissant happé par son amusement, il donna aux décorations des coups plus violents. Certaines tombèrent, restant intactes tandis que d'autres se brisèrent.

Le bruit des boules alerta les deux humains qui se dépêchèrent d'aller dans le salon.

-Putain de merde, Chidori t'es chiant ! Hurla Naruto en voyant les dégâts. Sasuke, il va falloir que tu apprennes à tenir ton foutu chat, il fait que des conneries !

-Parle autrement, il avait juste envie de s'amuser, rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton sec et réprobateur. En plus, il essaye d'aller dans le sapin depuis que tu l'as installé donc ça allait forcément arriver un jour.

À court de répartie, Naruto décida de se taire et grommela dans sa barbe.

Dorénavant assis par terre au pied du sapin, Chidori regarda son maître d'un air fier.

Il pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour le défendre, même lorsqu'il bravait les interdits !

Peut-être qu'il pourrait de nouveau s'en prendre au sapin d'ici quelques jours...

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! OS court et assez spécial, ma foi ! Je voulais écrire sur le thème "Sapin" mais je n'avais pas trop d'idées... et celle-ci s'est infiltrée dans mon cerveau ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cet écrit... n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review !

Bon, trêve de blabla ! Je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour le prochain OS !


	10. Découverte

**NdA** – Hey ! Nouveau jour, nouvel OS ! Et nous en sommes déjà au dixième ?! Le temps passe vite... Bref, aujourd'hui, nous retrouvons Naruto et Sasuke pour un écrit plus basique que les deux derniers !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dixième case - Découverte

Naruto avait sa propre tradition depuis l'enfance : regarder chaque soir un dessin-animé Disney, emmitouflé dans un plaid et vautré dans le canapé avec un chocolat chaud.

Enfant, il prenait toujours un grand plaisir à redécouvrir les classiques du studio d'animation blotti contre sa mère, qui regardait toujours avec lui. Ou alors, calé entre son père et son cousin.

Seulement, en emménageant avec Sasuke quelques années plus tôt, il avait un peu perdu sa tradition.

Après, il ne rejetait pas la faute sur son compagnon. C'est lui-même qui avait arrêté subitement, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Néanmoins, cette année, il était bien décidé à recommencer son rituel du soir. Certes, on était déjà le dix décembre, mais mieux valait tard que jamais, pas vrai ?

Motivé, Naruto regarda ses DVD sur une étagère, et chercha quel Disney regarder. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Le Roi Lion, sa décision fut prise. Ce dessin-animé, c'était toute son enfance. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait regardé.

Heureux, l'Uzumaki pris son précieux DVD et le posa sur la table basse le temps d'aller chercher un plaid et de se préparer un chocolat chaud.

Sasuke, qui était en train de lire tranquillement sur le canapé, s'arrêta dans sa lecture pour regarder son amant courir partout, assez intrigué. Naruto était vraiment surexcité sans qu'il ne comprenne la raison.

Son petit-ami était vraiment bizarre, parfois...

Abandonnant l'idée de comprendre son compagnon, Sasuke reprit sa lecture. Du moins, pendant un très court instant. Naruto, qui avait manifestement cessé de courir dans tous les sens, lui pris son livre doucement, en prenant soin de ne pas lui perdre sa page.

Ce qui était une attention plus que louable. Pour un peu, Sasuke l'aurait presque remercié.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? souffla Sasuke.

-Regarde avec moi ! s'exclama Naruto.

L'Uchiha arqua un sourcil, intrigué. Regarder avec lui ? Mais de quoi il parlait ? Naruto ne regardait presque jamais la télé le soir ! Il préférait toujours se perdre sur YouTube et regarder des vidéos tantôt débiles, tantôt intelligentes.

Son petit-ami était définitivement étrange, ce soir...

-Regarder quoi ?

-Le Roi Lion ! Allez, dis oui ! Ça va être ton premier Disney, fait-le pour moi ! implora l'Uzumaki.

L'espace d'un instant, Sasuke songea à refuser froidement. Seulement, les yeux brillants de Naruto le dissuadèrent de dire non, et le firent craquer. Comment rester de marbre face à une bouille suppliante d'Uzumaki ?

C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Comprenant que son amant voulait absolument qu'il regarde le film avec lui, Sasuke céda et accepta de visionner le DVD. Pour toute réponse, Naruto l'embrassa avec fougue et partit éteindre la lumière du salon après avoir posé le livre son copain sur la table basse.

De retour vers Sasuke, Naruto se vautra dans le canapé et se cala contre son amant, qui leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tendrement en voyant le blond s'emmitoufler dans un plaid et poser son regard cobalt sur l'écran de la télévision.

Le temps d'une heure et demie, Naruto retomba en enfance. Il redécouvrait ce Disney qu'il avait tant vu étant petit. Il s'amusa des frasques de Simba, Timon et Pumbaa; pleura à la mort de Mufasa ; s'agaça un certain nombre de fois contre Scar et chanta à tue-tête les chansons, qu'il connaissait toutes par cœur.

À ses côtés, Sasuke découvrit ce Disney avec un certain intérêt. Malgré les quelques moments enfantins, il aimait bien. Il était persuadé que, si il avait vu ce film plus jeune, il aurait adoré.

Mais plus que le film, il avait aimé les réactions de son amant, et ses yeux brillants tandis qu'il redécouvrait le classique.

Cette tradition lui plaisait bien, et il était prêt à voir d'autres Disney chaque soir du mois décembre, et même après.

Rien que pour revoir l'air émerveillé et la ribambelle d'émotions sur le visage de Naruto, il voulait en voir d'autres.

* * *

Voilà ! Retour à des OS plus basiques ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis en review !

Je vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous donne rendez-vous demain pour le prochain OS !


	11. Blocage

**NdA** – Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 11 décembre. C'est donc la onzième case de notre calendrier ! Et nous allons retrouver notre Naruto petit, avec Kushina et Minato pour l'occasion ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Merci beaucoup à Guest pour sa review ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Onzième case - Blocage

-Maman, on arrive quand ?

En entendant cette question pour la millième fois, Kushina leva doucement les yeux au ciel. Son fils était mignon, adorable même. C'était la chair de sa chair, et elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Mais bon sang de bois, il était agaçant en voiture.

Naruto demandait toujours quand est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à destination. Toutes les cinq à dix minutes, il interrogeait ses parents. Au début, Kushina ne s'était pas trop formalisée. Minato répondait à sa place. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et se concentre sur la route.

Lâcheur de mari.

Ceci dit, elle pouvait le comprendre. Entendre tout le temps la même question devenait lassant à la longue. Très lassant même.

Et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter de si tôt.

En effet, ils étaient parti afin d'assister à un dîner de famille, qui se déroulait à plusieurs kilomètres de Konoha. Le trajet était très long, durant presque deux heures.

Deux heures durant lesquelles Naruto pouvait demander «On arrive quand ?»

Quel plaisir...

Avant le départ, Kushina avait eu espoir que son fils reste assez calme lors du trajet. Il n'avait que trois ans, il était encore petit. Il aurait pu dormir un peu dans la voiture pour se reposer avant de jouer avec son cousin.

Si seulement...

Naruto était un garçon très énergique, qui ne faisait presque jamais de sieste à son âge. C'était uniquement quand il était bien décidé, ou quand il avait beaucoup joué le matin, et encore.

La rousse poussa un énième soupir et concentra à nouveau son attention sur les paysages. Il y avait des champs enneigés à perte de vue, bordés de petites forêts.

Sur l'autoroute, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir...

Se perdant progressivement dans ses pensées, Kushina ne prêta plus aucune attention à son fils et ses questions répétitives. Elle ne savait même plus si elle répondait par automatisme ou non.

L'unique chose qui la tira de sa rêverie fut son mari, qui jura discrètement en voyant des voitures à l'arrêt.

-Punaise, il y a des embouteillages... soupira Minato.

-C'est une blague ? C'est bon, il y a pas beaucoup de neige, ils peuvent avancer, bon sang de bois... râla Kushina.

Assis dans son siège rehausseur, Naruto regarda la route, intrigué. Il y avait beaucoup de voitures qui s'entassaient. Il peinait à voir le bitume. Dans son esprit de petit garçon, à cette vue, une seule question s'infiltra dans son esprit.

-Maman ?

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Du coup, on arrive quand ?

Kushina préféra ne pas répondre. Parce qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée et était complètement déprimée à l'idée de devoir entendre son fils demander la même chose pendant une durée indéterminée.

Elle vivait le pire trajet en voiture de sa vie... Vive les blocages sur l'autoroute...

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour le nouvel OS !


	12. Promenade nocturne

**NdA** – Hey ! Nous sommes le 12 décembre, donc, comme chaque jour/soir depuis le premier décembre, nouvel OS ! Changement de personnages cette fois-ci ! Aujourd'hui, nous retrouverons Kiba et Hinata, sans oublier Akamaru ! Qu'on se le dise, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux, donc ce texte est plutôt court...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Douzième case - Promenade nocturne

-Akamaru, arrête de courir !

Hinata étouffa un petit ricanement dans sa main en voyant son petit-ami suivre avec difficulté son chien, qui semblait bien trop excité pour rester calmement vers son maître. Sacré Akamaru... il était incapable de tenir en place lorsqu'il était dehors dans un vaste espace !

Quelle bonne idée ils avaient eu de sortir... voir Kiba courir après son précieux compagnon à quatre pattes valait le coup d'œil !

En voyant que le ciel restait dégagé, ils avaient décidé d'aller promener Akamaru malgré l'obscurité de la nuit. Enfin, Kiba avait voulu partir promener son chien et avait demandé à sa copine de l'accompagner, pour une petite sortie en amoureux.

Bon, il y avait plus romantique que sortir promener un chien, aussi affectueux soit-il, mais Hinata avait accepté. Prendre l'air ne pouvait que lui faire du bien et elle avait toujours aimé se balader de nuit.

Dans ces temps-là, le ciel était le plus beau. Il était plus sombre et permettait aux étoiles de mieux briller dans la nuit. La lune était également plus que visible et éclairait un minimum les petites ruelles dépourvues de lampadaires.

En plus, là où ils s'étaient posés, ils avaient une vue parfaite sur le ciel, avec pour paysage un lac gelé bordé d'une forêt. Le parc de Konoha était vraiment un endroit charmant qu'Hinata affectionnait beaucoup...

Autant dire que la jeune Hyûga se sentait merveilleusement bien. Avec Kiba et Akamaru, dans un milieu calme et paisible en pleine nuit... c'était un véritable rêve éveillé.

Doucement, la jeune femme se leva de son banc et regarda la voûte céleste en se perdant dans ses pensées. Quand elle y songeait, elle ne se sentait vraiment bien que depuis sa mise en couple avec Kiba...

Il était si gentil et si aimant... malgré son caractère de cochon, elle avait réussi à tomber amoureuse de lui au lycée. Il avait su lui changer les idées, et lui faire oublier Naruto, qu'elle aimait pourtant depuis de nombreuses années.

Elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir cessé de courir après Naruto plus tôt...

Complètement perdue dans ses songes, Hinata sursauta en sentant quelque chose de frais percuter son épaule. Son regard se posa rapidement sur Kiba, qui la fixait d'un air très fier. La jeune femme soupira doucement et se baissa pour prendre un peu de neige entre ses mains.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça, Kiba ? souffla Hinata.

-Oh que oui !

C'est ainsi que débuta une bataille de boules de neige entre les deux jeunes adultes, parfois interrompus par Akamaru qui s'amusait à récupérer les projectiles au vol.

Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, ils ne cherchèrent pas à retourner à leur appartement. Il faisait certes très froid, ils étaient bien à s'amuser dans le parc.

Ça les réchauffait aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Rassurez-vous, je ne mord personne ! Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé écrire cet OS !

Sur ce, on se retrouvera demain pour le prochain OS !


	13. Marché de Noël

**NdA** – Hey ! Excusez-moi pour ce léger retard... mais au moins, j'ai pu sortir l'OS ! En ce 13 décembre, nous allons retrouver deux nouveaux personnages, que j'adore mais que je n'ai pas encore exploités. J'ai nommé Konan et Nagato !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Treizième case – Marché de Noël

Déambulant dans les allées du marché de Noël de Konoha, Konan observait avec une attention certaine les quelques bibelots et décorations exposées sur les étagères.

Konan avait toujours beaucoup aimé l'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année. Le côté festif, chaleureux et convivial avait toujours eu un certain charme à ses yeux, surtout dans les marchés de Noël qu'elle affectionnait tout autant.

Mais ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout, c'était les petites décorations qui ne prenaient pas trop de place sur ses étagères, comme les boules à neige ou les petites statuettes.

Et c'était justement avec pour objectif de trouver l'un de ces objets que Nagato et elle étaient venus au marché de Noël.

Pour Konan, cette sortie était doublement bénéfique. Ça lui permettait de trouver de nouvelles petites décorations et ça faisait sortir un peu Nagato. Depuis le début de 2019, il avait eu des soucis de santé et s'était montré plus que casanier... sortir voir du monde ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. D'ailleurs, ça étonnait encore la jeune femme que son compagnon se soit laissé tenter par la sortie. Néanmoins, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ce n'était pas une vie pour Nagato de rester enfermé pendant des mois...

Continuant à parcourir les divers rayons, Konan finit par s'arrêter vers des décorations comme elle en cherchait. Des statuettes d'angelots, de cerfs, d'ours et autres étaient installées sur une table en bois, au milieu de guirlandes et de boules en tout genre.

Intéressée, la jeune femme observa longuement ses trouvailles, afin de voir laquelle de ces statuettes se retrouverait exposée dans son salon à son retour.

Néanmoins, son observation fut interrompue par son compagnon, qui lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour attirer son attention, qu'il obtint facilement.

Sans dire un mot, Nagato montra à sa compagne ce qu'il avait trouvé par hasard de son côté, et avait pris sachant pertinemment que ça ferait plaisir à Konan.

Et vu les petites étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Elle te plaît ? demanda Nagato.

-Oui... je ne sais pas où tu l'as trouvée mais merci beaucoup... souffla Konan.

Pour remercier son compagnon, la jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement et regarda la petite statuette d'ange entre ses doigts en souriant tendrement.

Un ange aux ailes de papiers...

C'était son surnom depuis toujours. Du moins... depuis que Nagato et Yahiko avaient commencé à l'employer. Ce surnom avait une grande valeur sentimentale pour elle.

Valeur sentimentale qui serait sans doute retransmise à cette statuette, qui serait posée sur un meuble en évidence dès qu'elle serait achetée.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Excusez-moi pour sa très petite taille... madame Inspiration s'est fait la malle, alors j'ai dû improviser un peu... En vrai ça aurait pu être pire, comme ça aurait pu être meilleur donc, je ne me plains pas..

Sur ce, je vous retrouve demain pour le nouvel OS !


	14. Résolutions

**NdA** – Hey ! Excusez-moi pour ce léger retard ! Aujourd'hui, nous ouvrons la quatorzième case de notre calendrier... et donc voici le quatorzième OS du mois ! Et cette fois-ci, nous retrouverons Yahiko et Itachi le temps d'un écrit...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quatorzième case - Résolutions

Penché sur une feuille blanche encore vierge, Yahiko se mordillait doucement les lèvres et se triturait sérieusement les méninges, à la recherche de résolutions à écrire, sans succès. Il réfléchissait depuis des heures et des heures, mais rien ne venait. Et pourtant, il faisait tout pour avoir des idées, mais rien...

Il se maudissait, lui et ses maudites illuminations !

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait directement eu une idée farfelue made in Namikaze, qu'il s'était empressé de dire à son compagnon encore moitié endormi. Le pauvre Itachi n'avait même pas eu le temps d'émerger que Yahiko l'avait secoué comme un prunier pour le mettre au courant de sa nouvelle lubie.

Lubie qui n'arrangeait absolument personne, d'ailleurs. Elle consistait à écrire ses bonnes résolutions sur une feuille vierge pour les afficher quelque part afin de s'en souvenir pour mieux les tenir.

Quelque part, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Comme ça, ils pourraient peut-être les tenir, seulement... ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait une foutue idée de quoi marquer.

Le blanc total, le vide inter-sidéral de l'inspiration. Aucune idée de résolutions.

À plusieurs reprises, Yahiko avait tenté d'obtenir l'attention de son amant pour obtenir de l'aide. Mais malheureusement, de mauvais poil, Itachi avait décidé de mettre son casque audio sur ses oreilles et de se mettre à l'écart.

Manifestement, il n'avait pas apprécié le réveil en fanfare...

Timidement, et vraiment en panne d'idées, Yahiko se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son compagnon pour lui tapoter discrètement l'épaule. Avec un peu de chance, Itachi lui accorderait de l'attention, et son aide.

Ce que l'Uchiha fit, étonnamment. Bon, il gardait tout de même un regard noir capable de geler les Enfers, mais au moins, il daignait regarder le Namikaze droit dans les yeux.

Assez gêné et déstabilisé par le regard de son partenaire, Yahiko se balança sur ses pieds et regarda le sol. L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir sa dignité partir au galop mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme dont le regard pouvait faire fuir n'importe qui à des kilomètres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Itachi assez froidement.

Bon, le réveil brutal n'était pas digéré du tout, même plusieurs heures après.

-Ben... j'ai besoin de toi pour mes résolutions parce que en fait, j'ai pas d'idées et comme tu me connais bien, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider... balbutia Yahiko qui se ratatinait sur place.

Il n'y avait pas, il haïssait quand Itachi était fâché.

-Tss, tu peux d'ores et déjà marquer «Arrêter de réveiller Itachi à des heures indues pour une idée farfelue qui ne durera pas tout 2020», ça sera déjà beau, claqua Itachi.

-Oh, c'est bon, je t'ai dis plusieurs fois que j'étais désolé !

Nouveau regard noir. Le rouquin poussa à nouveau un soupir et regarda rapidement la feuille de son compagnon, qui le fit sourire. Elle était aussi vierge que la sienne. Soudainement, l'envie de répliquer d'une manière aussi cinglante à son compagnon fut plus que forte et tentante.

Et logiquement, il céda à son envie.

-À ce que je vois, tu n'as toujours rien... commença Yahiko.

-Brillante déduction, Sherlock... je t'avais dit que ton idée était vraiment mauvaise, on arrive pas à trouver de résolutions... ni toi, ni moi... soupira Itachi.

-J'ai des idées pour toi... tu veux les entendre ? Demanda le Namikaze.

-Dis toujours.

-Déjà, tu peux écrire «Arrêter de grogner et d'être cynique pour tout et rien.», ça sera pas mal, puis «Essayer d'être plus fréquemment présent pour Yahiko.» ! Mais comme moi, tu seras pas foutu de tenir tes résolutions, même celles-là, rétorqua le roux avec autant de froideur que son compagnon.

Sur ces mots, Yahiko s'éloigna de son compagnon et récupéra sa feuille vierge sur la table pour la ranger. De toute façon, Itachi n'avait pas si tort que ça... ses résolutions, il était incapable de les tenir. Assez frustré, le roux monta à l'étage pour être un peu tranquille et retrouver son chat, Tendô, qui dormait calmement dans leur chambre.

De son côté, Itachi ne trouva rien à répliquer, piqué dans sa fierté. Yahiko l'avait remis à sa place en toute simplicité. Ils ne s'envoyaient pas souvent des piques, contrairement à Naruto et Sasuke, mais dès qu'ils le faisaient, ils n'y allaient pas doucement.

Et rares étaient les fois où Itachi avait eu le dernier mot.

Songeant sérieusement aux mots de son compagnon, l'Uchiha pensa sérieusement mettre en place les résolutions que Yahiko lui avait dictées. Du moins, pour ça, il allait falloir que son amant y mette du sien et cesse de le réveiller tôt pour des idées étranges.

Ils étaient tous les deux en tort, et devaient tous les deux faire des efforts de leur côté.

C'était peut-être bien leur nouvelle résolution commune, finalement.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review ! Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire à part que cet OS m'est venu assez naturellement, et que j'en suis plutôt satisfaite !

Ah si ! Question de la petite curieuse que je suis, quelles sont vos résolutions pour 2020 ? Ça m'intéresse !

Bref, sur ce, on se retrouvera demain pour le nouvel OS !


	15. Tradition

**NdA** – Hey ! Pour une fois, je poste à une heure tolérable ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Bref, nouvelle journée de décembre, nouvel OS ! Et aujourd'hui, pour notre quinzième case, nous allons retrouver Naruto et Sasuke, encore une fois. Oui, je sais, j'écris beaucoup sur eux mais ils m'inspirent en même temps !

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Quinzième case - Tradition

-Allez, cesse de faire la tête... tu sais bien que c'est la tradition, et que personne n'y échappe.

En entendant les mots de son compagnon, Sasuke gonfla la joue et détourna le regard, tout de même agacé. Tradition, tradition... il en avait plus que marre d'entendre ce mot. Tradition par-ci, tradition par-là ! Son envie de rayer ce mot du dictionnaire se faisait de plus en plus forte.

-Arrête de me parler de tradition, j'ai assez entendu ce mot pour les vingt années à venir, râla Sasuke.

-Tu exagères, on ne l'a pas entendu si souvent que ça ce soir...

Sasuke arqua un sourcil et regarda son amant d'un air mauvais. Pas si souvent que ça ?!

Il se moquait de lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Après avoir promené un peu Kurama, Naruto avait souhaité se promener un peu dans le centre-ville, et visiter quelques boutiques qui pouvaient les intéresser.

Bon, de base, Sasuke n'avait spécialement envie de flâner dans les rues et les boutiques mais soit, il avait accepté.

Et bon sang qu'il regrettait d'avoir suivi Naruto...

À chaque fois qu'ils étaient rentrés dans une boutique quelconque, le gérant leur avait sorti le fameux «Tradition !» en désignant un petit bouquet de gui au-dessus de la porte. Et forcément, pour avoir la paix et Naruto étant très joueur, ils s'embrassaient rapidement à chaque fois.

Les deux premières fois, Sasuke n'avait pas trop réagi. C'était la tradition, il la respectait, c'était tout. Mais les autres fois, le brun avait grogné. Il ne fallait pas déconner non plus, il n'était pas une bête de foire et Naruto non plus.

Du coup, une fois leur tour des magasins terminés, il avait développé une véritable aversion pour le mot «tradition». Il ne voulait juste plus l'entendre.

L'unique souhait de Sasuke était de rentrer dans leur appartement et ne plus bouger jusqu'à la fin des fêtes de fin d'année. Au moins, il n'entendrait plus le mot qu'il ne souhaitait plus prononcer.

En ouvrant la porte principale de l'immeuble, l'Uchiha poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et s'apprêta à emprunter les escaliers pour rejoindre leur appartement avec Naruto.

Seulement, ils furent interpellés au même moment, et il s'arrêta net.

-Ho, les jeunes, vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?

D'un même geste, les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent, pour voir qui leur avait parlé. Ils se retrouvèrent face à la concierge, qui leur souriait gentiment, sans rien dire. Néanmoins, ils avaient beau réfléchir, ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'ils avaient pu oublier.

Voyant les deux jeunes hommes perdus, la vieille dame leur pointa du doigt une petite guirlande faite uniquement de gui au-dessus de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

En voyant la décoration, Sasuke eut la soudaine envie de partir en courant, ou de trucider la concierge, au choix. Il savait ce que la vieille dame attendait d'eux. Qu'ils respectent cette foutue tradition qu'il méprisait du plus profond de son âme.

-Tradition, jeunes gens.

Encore et toujours... comme s'il n'avait pas encore assez enduré ce mot...

L'Uchiha poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers son amant, qui ne chercha pas à attendre une seconde de plus pour lui voler un baiser.

Baiser qui eut le mérite de faire à nouveau soupirer le brun, qui prit la direction de leur appartement d'un air renfrogné. C'était bon, il avait atteint sa limite. Maintenant, il voulait la paix et rien d'autre.

Maudite concierge aux idées farfelues... il la retenait celle-là.

Il se vengerait d'elle et de tous les commerçants, foi d'Uchiha.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, comme d'habitude ! N'oubliez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à s'améliorer !

Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous donne rendez-vous demain pour le nouvel OS !


	16. Querelle d'Enfance

**NdA** – Hey ! Me revoilà aujourd'hui pour le seizième OS du recueil ! Et pour cet OS, nous allons changer le personnage central... Aujourd'hui, nous retrouverons Iruka, ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke, qui n'ont que trois ans pour cet écrit !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Seizième case – Querelle d'Enfance

Faisant le tour de sa salle de classe, Iruka Umino surveillait ses petits monstres d'élèves, s'assurant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bêtises et ne risquaient pas de se blesser, même si les risques étaient moindres. Mieux valait être trop prudent que pas assez, surtout avec ces élèves... qui avaient tendance à accumuler les catastrophes et les bêtises malgré leur jeune âge.

Et vu l'après-midi spéciale qu'il avait préparée, il préférait largement se montrer trop prudent.

À l'approche des fêtes de fin d'années, et des vacances scolaires, Iruka avait décidé de laisser les enfants décorer la classe et le sapin installé dans la pièce, avec son aide lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin.

Pour le moment, tout se passait pour le mieux. Hinata, Sakura et Ino dessinaient des petits sapins, des cadeaux et des personnages sur le tableau ; Kiba et Shino faisaient des guirlandes de papiers, l'un dessinant des petits chiens sur les feuilles et l'autre dessinant des insectes ; Shikamaru somnolait avachi sur sa table et discutait avec Chôji, qui mangeait des chips ; Lee s'attelait à la décoration de la porte avec des stickers en vantant les mérites de la fougue de la jeunesse – venant d'un enfant de trois ans, c'était assez comique à entendre - ; Tenten et Neji aidaient leur camarade avec dépit, bien que la jeune demoiselle ait plus d'entrain que son ami.

Et comme toujours, Naruto et Sasuke, qui décoraient le sapin, se tiraient dans les pattes et s'envoyaient des piques.

À plusieurs reprises, Iruka avait essayé de les calmer, les séparant même plus d'une fois. Mais rien à faire, les deux garçonnets s'envoyaient des «Teme», «Dobe» et «Usuratonkachi» à distance, et boudaient lorsqu'ils ne savaient plus quoi dire, juste parce qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Typique des deux meilleurs amis et rivaux.

Bref, l'ambiance était joyeuse, et tout se passait normalement, sans incident majeur. Les enfants décoraient dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et le professeur trouvait ça plus qu'agréable.

Seulement, voilà... une ambiance joyeuse sans petites querelles enfantines ne pouvait pas durer.

Et comme toujours, lorsqu'il y avait de l'agitation, deux personnes étaient au centre des problèmes.

Les jeunes Uzumaki et Uchiha, forcément...

Lorsque les deux petits garçons commencèrent à se disputer, Iruka décida d'intervenir avant de laisser les choses s'envenimer. Avec eux, il fallait toujours agir vite pour limiter les catastrophes...

Il prit rapidement une main de Sasuke et une main de Naruto dans chacune des siennes, et quitta la salle en demandant à ses autres élèves de rester sages. Il préférait largement gérer les conflits à l'écart avec ces deux-là...

Qui savait ce que Naruto pouvait sortir comme bêtise ? Avec le blondinet, c'était impossible de savoir.

Accroupis devant les deux garçons côtes-à-côtes dans le couloir, Iruka attendait patiemment qu'ils daignent cesser de bouder pour leur demander le problème, ce qu'il put faire rapidement, heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs...

-Bon, du coup... pourquoi vous vous disputez cette fois-ci ? demanda le professeur avec un soupçon de dépit dans la voix. Naruto, ne me dis pas que tu t'amuses encore à embêter Sasuke lorsqu'il a le dos tourné ? Le coup de la colle dans ses cheveux n'était pas drôle, tu sais.

-C'est pas moi, c'est lui qui a commencé ! se défendit le jeune garçon.

-Menteur, c'est toi qui est toujours en train de me chercher des noises ! rétorqua le petit brun en gonflant la joue.

-C'est quoi des noises ? interrogea sérieusement le petit blond néanmoins boudeur.

-Des ennuis Naruto... soupira Iruka. Dites-moi sérieusement ce qu'il s'est passé, les garçons. On a encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Gros silence. Les deux enfants regardaient dans des directions opposées, faisant la tête. Ils n'étaient pas décidés à parler, manifestement.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, Iruka avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et une technique marchait particulièrement bien avec eux.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave si vous ne souhaitez pas m'expliquer le problème... Je suppose que vous parlerez plus si je demande à vos parents de venir ici pour qu'on règle tout ça... annonça innocemment le professeur.

Magie, magie, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers leur instituteur et le supplièrent de ne pas avertir leurs parents.

-Bien, je ne dirais rien si vous m'expliquez...

-D'accord, c'est Sasuke qui n'arrête pas de bouger mes boules de Noël que je mets sur le sapin ! En plus, il m'a empêché de mettre le Mickey que je voulais ! expliqua Naruto en lançant un regard mauvais à son camarade.

-C'est même pas vrai, d'abord ! C'est toi qui m'embête depuis tout à l'heure et me pousse pour que je ne décore rien ! rétorqua le jeune Uchiha avec véhémence.

Iruka sourit doucement, et cacha son dépit face à la dispute enfantine qui se déroulait devant lui. Il n'y avait pas, ces deux-là, ils étaient imprévisibles dans leurs querelles innocentes.

Néanmoins, sans cela, ses journées seraient bien ternes et vides.

Le jeune professeur se contenta donc de calmer le jeu et les laissa retourner en classe, après leur avoir dit de coopérer pour décorer au lieu de se tirer dans les pattes.

Ce que les deux garçons firent avec le sourire.

C'était pour ce genre de scènes et d'expressions de joie qu'Iruka aimait son métier. Voir ses élèves heureux et participer avec plaisir à la décoration de la salle de classe faisait son bonheur.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, c'est important ! Pour ma part, j'ai adoré écrire cet OS ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime faire Naruto et Sasuke enfants !

Sur ce, nous nous retrouverons demain pour le prochain OS !


	17. Boule à Neige

**NdA** – Hey ! Nous sommes le dix-sept décembre, et comme d'habitude, nouvel OS ! Aujourd'hui... c'est une soirée spéciale car nous allons retrouver un «personnage» félin, que vous connaissez toutes et tous. Bien évidemment, je veux parler de Chidori ! Ah, et il y a Naruto et Sasuke, bien sûr !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dix-Septième case – Boule à Neige

Tranquillement assis sur la table basse du salon, Chidori observait avec un grand intérêt sa nouvelle proie. Après le massacre de plusieurs boules du sapin, il avait eu envie de recommencer.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, le stupide humain qui servait d'amant à son maître avait trouvé une stratégie pour l'empêcher d'aller sur son terrain de jeu favori du mois de décembre.

Saloperie de répulsif à l'oignon et l'ail...

En plus, ce répulsif embêtait tout le monde ! Son précieux maître avait un peu crié sur l'imbécile blond en sentant l'odeur qui embaumait l'appartement.

En même temps, de l'oignon et de l'ail, ça n'allait pas sentir la rose..

Bref, toujours était-il que Chidori n'avait plus accès à son précieux sapin, qui lui permettait de jouer mais aussi de se cacher pour dormir. Pff, c'était vraiment abusé... Il ne faisait rien de méchant pourtant...

Mais, il tenait sa vengeance, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, posée sagement sur la table basse.

La boule à neige du crétin blond.

C'était une vieille babiole qu'il avait acheté sur un coup de tête lors d'un marché de Noël. Chidori savait parfaitement que ça embêterait bien le compagnon de son maître.

C'était donc un objet parfait à briser.

Faisant semblant de s'étirer, Chidori donna quelques coups brefs mais assez forts au petit objet, qui glissa doucement sur la table. Pour achever son œuvre, il se coucha sur le meuble, et poussa la boule à neige en même temps, qui se retrouva au bord de la table basse.

Encore un dernier effort !

Profitant du fait que le mobilier sur lequel il était couché n'était pas spécialement stable, Chidori commença à rouler dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, faisant semblant de vouloir jouer pour faire chuter la boule à neige.

Ce qui, par chance, arriva assez vite.

L'objet se fracassa sur le carrelage, en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Le verre de la boule se brisa en milles morceaux, et le socle se cassa en deux. Les débris trempaient dans le liquide odorant contenant les paillettes et la fausse neige.

Alerté par le bruit, Naruto se précipita dans le salon, et eut la furieuse envie de trucider le chat de son amant, roi des bêtises en tout genre.

-Putain, mais Sasuke je vais étriper ton chat ! hurla Naruto en voyant les dégâts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? soupira Sasuke qui était toujours dans la cuisine.

-Il a éclaté ma boule à neige ! Putain, elle m'avait coûté cher en plus ! Trente balles foutues en l'air, fait chier ! Tu m'emmerdes Chidori !

-Je t'avais dit de la mettre en vitrine ou sur un meuble stable ! Rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton dur. Tu devais bien te douter qu'elle allait finir par terre avec ta délicatesse légendaire et Chidori !

-Mais Sas'ke !

-Je te l'avais dit. Maintenant, c'est fait, ça sert à rien de hurler sur Chidori. C'est un chat, il doit pas comprendre pourquoi tu cries.

Naruto poussa un profond soupir de détresse et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour prendre de quoi nettoyer les idioties du chat de son amant.

De son côté, Chidori, qui avait changé de place pour se coucher auprès de Kurama qui dormait sur le canapé, regarda l'humain blond ramasser les débris de verre d'un air satisfait.

Douce vengeance... prochaine fois, il lui laisserait l'accès au sapin sans rechigner !

Et si jamais il se retrouvait encore puni pour des raisons X ou Y par le crétin d'Uzumaki, il se ferait un malin plaisir de percer toutes les boîtes de ramens instantanées avec ses griffes.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! OS très court, mais j'en suis plutôt satisfaite ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Comme toujours, vous pouvez me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Sur ce, on se retrouve demain pour le prochain OS !


	18. Just Chill or Not ?

**NdA** – Hey ! Dix-huitième case, nous voilà ! Carrément à la bourre, mais soit... elle est là quand même ! Ce soir, encore un changement de personnages ! Et nous allons retrouver Itachi et Yahiko ! (ils me manquaient eux deux..)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dix-Huitième case – Just Chill... or Not ?

Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, Yahiko grommela en parcourant le catalogue de Netflix, ne sachant absolument pas quoi regarder.

Ce qui était génial avec la plateforme, c'était qu'elle proposait tellement de choses qu'il se perdait toujours dans les diverses catégories, et ne trouvait jamais facilement un film ou une série à regarder.

En fait, il passait plus de temps à fouiller qu'à regarder son programme. Super.

Netflix and Chill, mon œil... Netflix and Search serait plus correct.

Doucement, et agacé par ses recherches qui ne menaient à rien, le jeune Namikaze se tourna vers son amant qui lisait un roman de Stephen King avec grande attention.

En le voyant, Yahiko poussa un petit soupir. C'était clair et net qu'Itachi n'était pas souvent confronté à son problème. Après tout, il lisait beaucoup plus de livres qu'il ne regardait la télévision... Ça lui arrivait de regarder une série ou un film quelconque, mais c'était assez rare finalement.

Bon, au moins, il restait avec lui et c'était déjà beau... il ne suivait pas ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran plat mais était présent, bien que plongé dans son livre.

Au moins un truc de gagné...

Dépité et frustré, Yahiko poussa un profond soupir et se coucha sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur le ventre de son compagnon. Pour se réconforter un peu, le roux quémanda implicitement des caresses à son amant, qui compris aisément le message en sentant le Namikaze remuer doucement.

Quand les doigts fins d'Itachi commencèrent à filer entre ses cheveux et à masser son cuir chevelu, Yahiko poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Au moins un peu de plaisir dans sa soirée catastrophique...

-Alors, tu as trouvé ? demanda Itachi qui gardait son regard rivé son bouquin.

Yahiko préféra ne rien dire, et se contenta de boire une gorgée de son infusion verveine-menthe pour faire comprendre à son amant que non, après trois heures de recherches, il ne savait toujours pas quoi regarder.

Le silence était la meilleure des réponses, après tout...

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, c'est fait pour ça ! Sinon, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longueur. J'ai vraiment eu un trou pour écrire cette OS, l'inspiration est partie et n'est pas venue _du tout_..

Bref, on se retrouve demain pour la dix-neuvième case !


	19. Rituel

**NdA** – Hola ! Un peu moins à la bourre qu'hier mais tout de même pas en avance, pardonnez-moi ! Aujourd'hui, nouvelle case, qui est la dix-neuvième ! Ouais, déjà... Le temps file vite, pas vrai ? Bref, pour cet OS (qui n'est pas long, désolée...), nouveau changement de personnages ! Nous allons retrouver Kakashi et Gai le temps d'un écrit...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dix-Neuvième case - Rituel

Dans le genre «Rituel étrange», Kakashi devait bien admettre qu'il en avait un de haut niveau avec Gai depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents.

Chaque année, pour Noël, ils devaient, non seulement, s'offrir un simple cadeau comme tout le monde, ils s'étaient également imposé un second cadeau plus... particulier.

Un cadeau troll.

Entre autre, ils devaient trouver un objet, ou autre chose, bien inutile ou très moche à offrir. Celui qui offrait le pire cadeau gagnait une journée entière de loyaux services de la part de l'adversaire.

Kakashi n'avait perdu qu'une seule fois, et uniquement parce que son ami avait des goûts étranges.

Sérieusement, quand il avait vu une combinaison verte moulante sur Amazon, il s'était dit que c'était le cadeau troll idéal pour remporter leur défi étrange.

Quel crétin il avait été de commander ça...

En voyant l'immonde vêtement, Gai avait sourit de toutes ses dents en s'exclamant :

_«C'est vraiment une belle combinaison Kakashi ! Où l'as-tu trouvée ? C'est une pure merveille ! Merci !»_

Autant dire que ce jour-là, l'argenté en avait perdu son latin. Le pire était que Gai avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son faux-cadeau !

Navrant...

Dire qu'à cause de ça, Kakashi avait dû passer une journée entière à faire des actions et des défis plus qu'idiots, comme faire trois fois le tour du parc sur les mains, ou faire une série de cinq-cent pompes au milieu du trottoir.

Heureusement qu'il était assez sportif, tout de même...

À la rigueur, les défis – aussi bizarres soient-ils – avaient été supportables.

En revanche, Gai qui avait hurlé _«Vas-y, fait sortir la fougue de la jeunesse qui est en toi !»_ à chaque maudit défi avait été insupportable. À plusieurs reprises, l'argenté avait voulu le faire taire à coup de bouquin.

Mais bon... il tenait trop au «Paradis du Batifolage» pour frapper quelqu'un avec et avait donc enduré silencieusement, en priant pour ne plus jamais perdre.

Plus jamais.

Du coup, comme chaque année, Kakashi s'était mis en tête de trouver LE cadeau qui lui ferait gagner le défi. Il avait perdu une fois, qui était celle de trop.

Il était hors de question que ça se reproduise.

Et pour cela, il devait absolument trouver un objet _PAR-FAIT. _Il avait longtemps pensé acheter à son ami aux sourcils titanesques des haltères ou quelque chose du style mais ça plairait trop à Gai.

Il avait déjà fait l'erreur avec la combinaison verte moulante - qui était devenue la tenue préférée de Gai au passage -, ça n'allait certainement pas recommencer.

Et dans ce type de situation, il ne pouvait pas compter sur grand-chose...

Pour dire, seul un endroit pouvait regrouper tout un tas de merveilles comme il pouvait en rechercher.

Cet endroit, c'était Internet.

Les divers sites type Amazon ou Wish regorgeaient de merveilles atroces – comme un maillot de bain Thanos - et parfois inutiles – style des tasses géantes ou des moules pour faire des œufs au plat en forme de mitraillettes – qui lui permettraient de décrocher la victoire de 2019.

Et si jamais il ne trouvait rien sur Internet, Obito était également une solution pour trouver des objets comme il en recherchait. Vu sa collection de petites babioles pas très utiles... il était une solution de secours parfaite.

Une chose était claire, dans tous les cas, Kakashi ne laisserait pas la victoire lui passer sous le nez.

C'était Gai qui serait contraint de lui obéir pendant une journée, cette année.

Et il était hors de question que cela se passe autrement.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Pour cet OS, je tiens à vous avouer quelque chose. J'avais le thème depuis quelques temps, mais comme j'écris mes OS assez tard... bah, j'ai oublié mon idée de base.. Du coup, cette idée m'est venue à l'esprit et j'ai écrit ça !

Morale de l'histoire, sans ma mémoire relativement courte, cet OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour !

Bref, je cesse de raconter ma vie et vous donne rendez-vous demain pour le prochain OS !


	20. Sweet Evening

**NdA** – Hey ! Me voilà pour le vingtième OS ! Bon, encore un léger retard, mais ça passe, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, pour aujourd'hui, on retrouve mes deux chouchous ! Ai-je réellement besoin de préciser de qui il s'agit ? Allez, évidemment, c'est Naruto et Sasuke !

Précision, cet OS est dans le même style que «Sweet Morning» (le 8ème du recueil) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vingtième case – Sweet Evening

Il y avait des soirées que Naruto affectionnait particulièrement.

Des soirées simples, calmes, sans agitation. Oh, il aimait sortir faire la fête ou juste rester dîner chez des amis, mais il gardait tout de même un grand amour pour ses soirées tranquilles, seul avec son amant, son chien et l'infâme chat de Sasuke.

Oui, il adorait se poser dans son canapé, vêtu d'un pyjama pilou-pilou orange criard, avec un plaid bleu ciel et un bon chocolat chaud pour regarder la télévision. Entre deux Disney, il aimait beaucoup découvrir des films romantiques de Noël, clichés et mièvres à souhait.

Mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, ça lui plaisait.

En plus, énième côté positif de ses soirées cosy, Sasuke avait fini par s'y faire et même rester vers lui pour regarder les films.

Ce qui était plus qu'étonnant de la part de l'Uchiha, qui préférait largement lire des bouquins aussi épais que des encyclopédies – et qui étaient aussi lourds que ces dernières. Pour avoir pris plusieurs coups de livres à la suite, il pouvait l'affirmer -.

Entre autre, pour Naruto, les soirées comme celle qu'il vivait à l'heure actuelle, étaient juste parfaites.

Il s'était calé dans son canapé pour regarder un tas de films à la suite, avec Sasuke installé juste à côté de lui, plus ou moins intéressé par les quelques programmes que son amant mettaient à l'écran.

Les Disney le captivaient plus que les films de Noël.

La romance, ce n'était pas trop sa tasse de thé.

Il faisait déjà l'effort de regarder, ce qui était beau.

Concentré dans son film, Naruto ne vit pas le temps passer. Les heures défilèrent à une vitesse folle, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il ne percuta l'heure que lorsque un pieds se posa sur lui.

Sasuke avait fini par s'endormir devant le film, et tomber sur son épaule.

En même temps, vu l'heure, c'était assez compréhensible. À trois heures du matin, il ne pouvait qu'être fatigué, surtout après s'être levé à huit heures.

Décidant qu'il était plus que temps d'aller se coucher, Naruto coupa la télé et se leva du canapé. L'espace d'un instant, il songea à réveiller son amant pour qu'il monte avec lui se coucher, mais l'Uzumaki décida de le laisser dormir, et entreprit de le porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

Heureusement que Sasuke était aussi léger qu'un paquet de céréales...

Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son compagnon, Naruto le posa doucement sur les draps. Quand il vit l'Uchiha remuer doucement, le blond s'arrêta net, et pria intérieurement pour qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux.

Un Sasuke qui avait été réveillé trop tôt était un Sasuke de très mauvais humeur. Les gènes Uchiha étaient plus que problématiques à ce sujet. Preuve, Naruto avait déjà reçu un coup de genoux dans les bijoux de familles – auxquels il tenait beaucoup – parce que son copain était de mauvaise humeur en se levant.

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que son amant dormait toujours profondément endormi.

Il était sauvé, champagne...

Soirée parfaite jusqu'au bout, alors !

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Comme d'habitude, vous connaissez la chanson, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Je vous laisse, et vous donne rendez-vous demain pour le prochain OS !


	21. Il est entre de bonnes mains

**NdA** – C'est l'heure, du vingt-et-unième OS ! Oui, déjà... j'ai moi-même du mal à me dire qu'on est déjà à cette date ! C'est passé si vite... Bref, aujourd'hui, petit changement de personnages, mais vous les connaissez bien, à force ! En effet, on va retrouver Itachi et Yahiko le temps d'un OS, moins joyeux que d'habitude...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vingt-Et-Unième case – Il est entre de bonnes mains

Pour Yahiko, le vingt-et-un décembre n'était pas une date joyeuse, qui marquait le début de l'hiver et le début des vacances pour certains. Pour lui, c'était une date maudite, qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son âme.

Et pour cause, cette date marquait le jour fatidique où il avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'il était âgé de sept ans.

Bien que cet événement se soit déroulé vingt ans auparavant, Yahiko se souvenait en détails de la scène, du contexte...

Il se voyait encore sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, tout heureux de rendre visite à son cousin adoré. Il avait toujours eu de bonnes relations avec Naruto, même lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Malgré la centaine de kilomètres qui séparait Ame de Konoha, ils se voyaient le plus fréquemment possible, notamment durant les week-end, et les événements importants.

Et c'était justement pour passer deux semaines à Konoha pour les vacances de Noël que ses parents et lui avaient pris la route, autrefois.

Néanmoins, ses parents n'avaient jamais atteint la destination. Un camion à contresens sur l'autoroute leur avait foncé dedans, en pleine nuit, sans que son père puisse empêcher le choc.

Yahiko entendait encore le bruit sourd de la collision, les hurlements de terreur de sa mère, les injures de son père, et l'angoisse qu'il avait pu ressentir.

Après cela, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Il ne se souvenait que des moments passés à l'hôpital, des visites de son oncle et sa tante, de son cousin qui grimpait toujours sur son lit pour lui faire des câlins...

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était le soir de son réveil, quelques jours après l'accident, lorsqu'il avait demandé à sa tante où étaient ses parents. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait rapidement compris la réalité quand Kushina l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait éclaté en sanglots, lui disant que tout irai bien.

Il se souvenait avoir pleuré énormément, se consolant dans les bras de sa tante, qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Il se souvenait également être allé seulement deux fois au cimetière pour rendre visite à ses parents, avant de cesser complètement, n'endurant plus.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour...

À la base, il n'avait pas prévu de retourner voir ses parents, seulement, il ne se voyait pas ignorer le vingtième anniversaire de leur mort.

Il avait longuement hésité, au point d'en parler à Itachi, et de vider un peu son sac auprès de lui.

Itachi qui avait été de bons conseils et à l'écoute, proposant même de l'accompagner au cimetière pour le soutenir, et l'aider. Yahiko accepta sans hésitation. Sans son Uchiha de petit-ami, il ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps.

Voici donc la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient devant le cimetière, Yahiko plus anxieux de jamais, serrant fortement la main d'Itachi dans la sienne, et deux bouquets de lys dans son autre main.

Ce lieu l'avait toujours angoissé...

-Si tu ne veux plus y aller, on peut rentrer Yahiko... le rassura Itachi.

-Non, il faut que j'y aille... Ça fait vingt ans, je dois y aller... souffla Yahiko.

Déterminé, Yahiko avança doucement dans les allées du cimetière, serrant de plus en plus fermement la main de son amant. À la longue, ça devait lui faire mal, d'autant plus que le Namikaze avait pas mal de force, mais il ne disait rien.

Yahiko ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça...

Les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent pendant de longues minutes, avant de se retrouver à l'endroit que Yahiko appréhendait le plus. Il n'y était pas allé depuis des années, et ça le rendait plus que mal-à-l'aise.

Voyant le rouquin trembler de tous ses membres, Itachi entreprit de lui caresser tendrement le dos pour l'apaiser, en vain.

-Yahiko, ça va aller ? s'enquit Itachi qui s'inquiétait pour son amant.

-Ouais, ça va... souffla Yahiko d'une voix chevrotante. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi... excuse-moi, tu peux me laisser un peu seul s'il te plaît.

Comprenant les sentiments de son compagnon, Itachi opina du chef et s'éloigna de son amant, pour le laisser seul. Néanmoins, il fit en sorte de le garder dans son champ de vision, pour vite intervenir si Yahiko craquait.

Il pouvait endurer beaucoup, mais voir son amant pleurer et le savoir triste était la pire chose pour lui.

Et il comprit aisément qu'il avait bien fait quand Yahiko s'effondra à genoux, quelques minutes plus tard. Itachi n'avait pas mis deux secondes pour rappliquer et prendre son amant dans ses bras. L'entendre sangloter et s'excuser inlassablement lui brisa le cœur, mais il n'en montra rien.

Yahiko n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant.

À l'entrée du cimetière, venu pour son oncle et sa tante, Naruto vit son cousin en larmes dans les bras d'Itachi, et s'apprêta à les rejoindre quand Sasuke le retint par le bras, assez ferme mais néanmoins doux.

-Non Naruto, laisse-les, ordonna Sasuke.

-Pourquoi je les laisserai ? demanda Naruto d'un ton dur. Tu vois pas l'état dans lequel est Yahiko ?

-Je vois surtout qu'il n'est pas seul.

Assez agacé, l'Uzumaki se tourna à nouveau vers son cousin, qui s'accrochait désespérément à Itachi qui lui caressait gentiment le dos et les cheveux.

De là où il était, Naruto ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais il était presque certain que son beau-frère murmurait des paroles rassurantes à Yahiko.

À ses côtés, Sasuke posa sa main sur son épaule, et essaya de le distraire et de le rassurer, pour laisser un peu d'intimité à l'autre couple.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il est entre de bonnes mains...

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Comme toujours, vous pouvez me laisser votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'est très utile ! Cet OS n'est pas joyeux pour un sou, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.

Nous approchons progressivement de la fin... et nous allons nous retrouver demain pour la suite !


	22. Résolutions n2

**NdA** – Hey ! Bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis en retard, et j'ai aucune excuse à part si «j'avais pas d'idées et je regardais des vidéos sur les Sims 4» compte comme excuse *-*... Bref, j'suis à la bourre, désolée, mais l'OS est là et ça, c'est beau !

Aujourd'hui, on va avoir un OS qui est dans la même lignée que «Résolutions» ! En gros, c'est à peu près la même chose, sauf que nous allons voir Naruto et Sasuke !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vingt-Deuxième case – Résolutions n°2

Penché sur une feuille A4, vautré sur le canapé, Naruto griffonnait avec ardeur des phrases, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour reposer sa main. Il était inspiré pour des résolutions, et ne tenait pas à perdre sa muse, qui pour une fois, était clémente avec lui et l'aidait.

Ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup ! C'était son honneur et son idée qui étaient en jeu !

Son idée, assez similaire à celle de son cousin, était d'écrire les résolutions de son amant, et vice-versa. En gros, il écrivait les résolutions de Sasuke pour 2020, et l'Uchiha écrivait les siennes pour la nouvelle année.

Idée farfelue, certes, mais il aimait bien.

Et Sasuke n'avait pas trop craché dessus non plus. Au contraire, il avait plutôt eu l'air enchanté, du moins si Naruto se fiait à la lueur de satisfaction qui avait brillé dans ses orbes onyx.

Charbonnant et se bousillant le poignet pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Naruto finit par lâcher son stylo et rejoindre son petit-ami, qui relisait ses résolutions, assis sur le bar de la cuisine.

-Tu as terminé ? demanda Sasuke en arquant un sourcil.

-Yes ! On échange les feuilles ? s'enthousiasma Naruto qui trépignait d'impatience.

Pour acquiescer, l'Uchiha tendit sa feuille ainsi que sa main, pour récupérer la liste de résolutions qu'il aurait à tenir pour 2020. Il appréhendait un peu, Naruto étant assez sadique pour lui mettre des trucs impossibles.

Remarque, il n'avait pas été cool non plus, indiquant à Naruto de ralentir sur les ramens, d'arrêter de mettre la musique à fond à deux heures du matin dans l'immeuble -ce n'était pas comme si voir la vieille cougar du troisième en nuisette léopard sur le pas de la porte était agréable..-, mais également de faire preuve d'un peu de tenue lorsqu'ils sortaient.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été en course ensemble, une dame avait eu le malheur de les regarder bizarrement. Si Sasuke en avait eu rien à faire, Naruto s'était très vite emporté, la traitant d'homophobe et lui demandant clairement d'expliquer quel était son problème. Il s'était très vite calmé lorsque la compagne de la dame en question était arrivée, et avait expliqué que l'ex de cette dernière était juste derrière eux.

Depuis ce jour, Sasuke ne voulait plus embarquer Naruto en course, et même ailleurs. Il avait eu la honte de sa vie une fois, il ne tenait pas à en rajouter une couche.

Reprenant ses esprits, l'Uchiha parcourut d'un regard la liste de résolutions écrites par son petit-ami. Dans l'ensemble, ça ne lui paraissait pas trop compliqué. S'intéresser plus aux passions de Naruto; essayer de jouer un peu plus avec le flemmard de Kurama; se sociabiliser un peu... bref, ça passait, c'était encore faisable.

Néanmoins, ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Sasuke, ce fut la dernière résolution, écrite en énorme au bas de la feuille.

«NE PLUS GROGNER POUR QUE DALLE ET APPRENDRE À SOURIRE ! YOU CAN DO IT, MY LOVE !»

Dépité par cette résolution, Sasuke décida tout de même de se prendre au jeu et se tourna vers son amant, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

-C'est un bon début, Sas'ke ! s'amusa Naruto.

-Va te faire foutre, Naruto.

Et sans prononcer un mot de plus, l'Uchiha monta à l'étage, n'oubliant pas de faire un joli doigt d'honneur à son compagnon, qui s'offusqua à moitié.

Le message était passé.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

La fin approche à grand pas, mais ne vous en faites pas, nous avons encore trois OS avant de nous quitter !

À demain pour la suite !


	23. Repas de famille

**NdA** – Hey ! Bon, encore à la bourre mais comme toujours, au moins l'OS est là ! Bon, je vais pas trop traîner... aujourd'hui, Yahiko et Itachi sont à l'honneur !

_(Info : les derniers OS seront exclusivement avec Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et Yahiko !)_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vingt-Troisième case – Repas de famille

Le silence. C'était tout ce que Yahiko pouvait entendre dans la salle à manger des Uchiha. Le silence, entrecoupé de bruits de couverts qui claquaient sur les assiettes.

Et il détestait ça.

Ayant vécu dans une famille assez bruyante - avec Kushina comme tante et Naruto comme cousin, c'était évident -, il avait un véritable problème avec le silence, et le manque de bruit en général.

Si en emménageant avec Itachi il avait commencé à supporter, là, l'ambiance de la demeure Uchiha le mettait sérieusement à l'épreuve, et tendu.

Personne ne parlait. Personne. Pas même Shisui qui était pourtant assez bavard.

Yahiko n'allait pas non plus se plaindre. Il préférait largement le silence et l'ambiance lourde aux piques et engueulades avec l'atmosphère électrique.

Il n'avait jamais assisté à une telle dispute de famille de sa vie. Chez les Uzumaki-Namikaze, ce n'était pas aussi tendu. Yahiko savait à quel point il avait de la chance d'être né dans une famille assez soudée.

Sauf que les Uchiha ne semblaient pas savoir ce qu'étaient les liens...

Physiquement, ils avaient tous les même caractéristiques. Cheveux noirs, yeux onyx, peau laiteuse et capacité incroyable à presque toujours faire la gueule, sauf exceptions. Ah, ils faisaient tous le fameux «Hm» pour répondre à tout et rien.

Mais à part ça, rien ne semblait indiquer qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille, et surtout pas leurs relations. Rien que celle père-fils entre Fugaku et Itachi était désastreuse. Le patriarche enchaînait les piques à l'encontre de son son aîné, qui ne disait rien, habitué. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il supportait tout ça depuis qu'il avait quitté la demeure familiale à dix-huit ans, et refusé de reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale.

Même après toutes ces années, Fugaku n'avait pas digéré tout ça.

Autant dire direct que Yahiko n'avait pas su où se mettre lorsque la tension était grimpée. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que c'était lorsque Sasuke était présent vers le patriarche, qui était bien pire avec le cadet de la famille, apparemment.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas comment agir, à l'heure actuelle. Il était beaucoup trop mal-à-l'aise entre tous les Uchiha. Certes, Mikoto essayait de le détendre en lui souriant gentiment, de même que Shisui. Ah, et Itachi lui caressait tendrement la main ou la cuisse dès qu'il le pouvait, mais rien à y faire, il était aussi tendu qu'un élastique.

Son seul souhait : que ce repas de famille se termine vite, très vite.

Ce qui arriva très lentement. Trop lentement à ses yeux. Mais dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il quitta la demeure avec son amant, après avoir salué tout le monde.

Une fois dans la voiture, Yahiko prit une profonde inspiration et se cogna la tête sur le volant. Avec douceur, Itachi lui massa l'épaule, comprenant complètement sa réaction, qui pouvait paraître excessive.

-Itachi, t'as vécu dans une ambiance comme ça toute ta vie ? demanda Yahiko.

-Hm... c'était pas toujours comme ça mais une bonne majorité du temps, oui... avoua Itachi.

Par envie, gros manque et franchement désolé pour lui, Yahiko embrassa son amant avec fougue, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Malgré la surprise, Itachi répondit au baiser. Il ne se voyait pas repousser son compagnon après le midi catastrophique qu'ils avaient pu passer.

Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait pour Noël... il avait espoir que son père soit un peu moins mauvais et hargneux.

L'espoir faisait vivre, mais il voulait que Yahiko voit une meilleure face de sa famille.

Un jour, il y parviendrait...

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Aujourd'hui, pas de blabla ! Je me contenterai de vous dire : à demain !


	24. Réveillon

NdA – Hey ! Joyeux Réveillon de Noël à tous et à toutes ! Alors, comment allez-vous pour cet avant-dernier OS ? Et oui, déjà... c'est passé vite, pas vrai ? Bref, passons ! Aujourd'hui, nous aurons à l'honneur nos sympathiques Naruto et Yahiko ! Ouais, pas de couple pour aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vingt-Quatrième case - Réveillon

-Naruto, t'as foutu les nappes où la dernière fois ?! hurla Yahiko à l'autre bout de la maison.

-Dans le grenier, bon sang de bois, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure ! répondit Naruto en criant également pour se faire entendre.

Poussant un soupir mêlant désespoir et agacement, Yahiko monta au grenier, dépité. Combien de fois devrait-il dire à son abruti de cousin que ce n'était _pas_ là que l'on rangeait les décorations pour le réveillon ? Probablement une bonne centaine de fois en plus des milles...

Naruto n'écoutait jamais rien... pire que Kushina. Telle mère, tel fils, après tout...

Fouillant un peu partout pour récupérer les foutues nappes qu'il recherchait, le rouquin fit face à un nombre incalculable d'araignées, qui tissaient leur toile tranquillement. Ah, et il eut la douce et agréable vue de ses vieux meubles d'enfant. Tiens, c'était pas ses draps Spiderman ça ?

Faisant fi de ses récentes découvertes, Yahiko finit par retrouver ce qu'il cherchait entre deux bibelots inutiles -collection personnelle de Kushina- et descendit dans le salon, où sa tante et son oncle faisaient à manger.

-Tiens, tu as retrouvé les nappes ? s'extasia Kushina. Où elles étaient ? J'ai pas arrêté de les chercher !

-Dans le grenier, soupira le rouquin. Ton charmant fils a décrété que c'était leur place, désormais...

-Tu connais Naruto, il ne range jamais rien au même endroit !

-D'ailleurs, où est-il ? s'enquit Minato.

-Il cherche des décorations et parle avec Sasuke au téléphone... ils sont incapables de ne pas se parler pendant deux heures...

-C'est vrai... allez file, tu as encore du travail.

-Compris chef ! Annonça Yahiko en retournant dans le salon.

Retournant vaquer à ses occupations, le rouquin sentit une boule d'appréhension se former dans le creux de son estomac. Pour la première fois depuis des années, son oncle et sa tante -devenus un peu ses parents- allaient rencontrer l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de onze ans.

C'était à la fois excitant et inquiétant. Avec le dîner catastrophique qu'il avait pu vivre chez les Uchiha la veille, il tenait à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter mais tout de même... Minato et Kushina avaient, certes, accepté Sasuke, le courant pouvait ne pas passer avec Itachi, et ça l'angoissait.

Alors qu'il commençait à sérieusement se jouer des films inquiétants dans sa tête, Naruto lui pinça les côtes, le faisant sursauter et se tirer de ses songes.

-Panique pas comme ça, tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure ! Se moqua Naruto.

Ne souhaitant pas répondre à un tel élan de gaminerie, Yahiko se contenta de lancer un regard noir à son cousin avant de reprendre ses activités, en tremblant comme une feuille. Cette fois-ci, voyant que celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-frère était vraiment en stress, Naruto posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

-Hey, détends-toi, ça va bien se passer... ils vont l'adorer, j'en suis sûr, rassura Naruto.

-T'en sais rien...

-Oh que si, je te signale qu'ils ont su apprécier Sasuke, alors Itachi, ça devrait passer tout seul !

-T'es méchant, Naru... soupira le roux.

-Réaliste, crétin. Allez, essaye de te détendre, on dirait un élastique !

-Ta gueule !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto quitta le salon pour aider ses parents à la cuisine, pendant que Yahiko finit de préparer la table, un peu plus détendu.

Quelque part, son cousin n'avait pas tort... si Minato et Kushina avaient su accepter Sasuke, alors, ils devraient apprécier Itachi. Après tout, les deux frères avaient le même tempérament, et son homme était même un peu plus ouvert à la conversation que l'amant de Naruto.

Ça allait peut-être bien se passer.

Et si tout se passait à la perfection, et que son oncle et sa tante acceptaient Itachi, il pourrait aisément dire que ça serait le meilleur réveillon de sa vie.

Maintenant, il espérait que ça soit le cas.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'est utile !

Demain, ça sera le dernier OS du recueil ! Je verrais pour le poster en cours de journée, mais pour ça, il faut que Mme. Inspiration se ramène !

Bon réveillon et Joyeux Noël encore une fois !


End file.
